Gute Absichten
by Einsteins Tochter
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei und Draco Malfoy auf Bewährung. Ginny hat unfreiwillig mit Harry Schluss gemacht und sucht nun eine Aufgabe. Da liegt nichts näher, als Bewährungshelferin zu werden! Nun muss Draco nur noch allen seine guten Absichten beweisen...
1. Prolog

**A/N **Ein neuer Mehrteiler von mir. Die Geschichte spielt direkt nach dem letzten HP-Kapitel (nicht Epilog) und zieht sich, wenn ihr sie mögt, noch eine Weile hin.

Zu Anfang wirkt das Ganze noch relativ ernst, aber wer mich kennt, weiß, dass auch der Humor nicht zu kurz kommen wird! Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir treu und nun starten wir mit dem:

**Prolog**

"Harry! Harry, halt an!" Jetzt hatte Ginny schon dreimal gerufen. Er _konnte_ einfach nicht mehr so tun, als würde er sie nicht hören. "Wir müssen reden!"

Harry drehte sich nicht sofort um, sondern lief stur gradeaus, doch am Gartenzaun hielt er an und wandte sich mit einem sehr genervten Blick zu ihr um.

Sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt und stellte sich vor ihn. "Nett, dass du mich dabei sogar ansiehst, Harry."

Er antwortete nicht, gab sich aber sichtliche Mühe, ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr ihn die Unterbrechung störte.

"Wärst du vielleicht so freundlich, etwas zu sagen?", fragte Ginny. Es grenzte schon an ein Wunder, dass er angehalten und ihre Existenz zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, doch wenn sie Glück hatte, plante er, sie nicht nur anzuschweigen.

"Es passt jetzt schlecht. Hermione und Ron sind schon los."

"Womit wir beim Thema wären", stellte Ginny fest. "Wohin verschwindet ihr drei jeden Morgen?"

"Das kann und will ich dir nicht sagen."

"Warum überrascht mich das nur nicht?" Ginny tat zwar unbeeindruckt, doch es so deutlich von ihm gesagt zu bekommen, war härter, als es sich nur zu denken. "Zum Dreamteam werde ich einfach nie gehören, oder?"

Er seufzte. "Werd nicht kindisch. Wir haben zu tun, Ginny. Wie alle zur Zeit."

Sie sah ihn böse an. "Dad hat schon wieder im Ministerium übernachtet."

Harrys Blick wurde etwas weicher. "Sich in seine Arbeit zu stürzen, ist keine schlechte Sache."

"Nein, solange man dabei nicht vergisst, wo man zu Hause ist, nicht. Als Vater hat man Verpflichtungen. Als _Freund_ auch."

Er wich ihrem Blick aus. "Morgen durchsucht dein Vater mit ein paar Auroren Malfoy Manor."

Ginny hatte keine Ahnung, woher er das wusste. Er schien immer bestens über alle Vorgänge informiert zu sein. Daran hatte sie sich längst gewöhnt.

Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an. "Themawechsel, oder was?"

"Ginny, du machst das alles kompliziert." Harry wirkte hilflos. Doch sie hatte nicht vor, es ihm leichter zu machen.

"Dachtest du, das_ Problem_ löst sich von selbst, wenn du es ignorierst?"

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich muss los, Ginny. Wirklich. Such dir eine Beschäftigung, wenn du dich einsam fühlst. Es gibt immer was zu tun."

Sie lachte hohl. "Eine Beschäftigung ist jetzt also die Lösung?"

"Vielleicht für's erste", sagte er hoffnungsvoll.

"Eine Beschäftigung werde ich schon finden, Harry." Ihr Ton war schnippisch. Aber sie schien ihm zugestimmt zu haben. "Dad besucht die Malfoys, meintest du?"

Erleichtert, dass sie das Thema gewechselt hatte, erzählte Harry: "Ja, morgen Nachmittag. Sie senden ihn mit einem Trupp Auroren, um Draco", in seiner Stimme schwang deutlicher Unwillen mit, "und seine Mutter zu verhören und das Haus zu durchsuchen."

"Danke, Harry, für diese lieben Informationen. Jetzt weiß ich zumindest von _einem_ Familienmitglied, wo es steckt."

"Gut, ich geh dann mal. Wir sehen uns vielleicht später, oder morgen oder so." ihn zog es zum Gartentor.

"Ja, grüß deine Freunde von mir." Ginny winkte ihm nach. "Ach, und du hast Recht,das_ Problem_ hat sich von alleine gelöst."

Harry hielt mit fragendem Blick inne.

"Ich mache Schluss, Harry."

Wenn er sie noch liebte, würde er sie aufhalten, dachte Ginny, als sie sich umdrehte und langsam zum Fuchsbau zurück ging.

Kurz darauf ertönte ein Knall. Harry war disappariert.

ooOOoo


	2. Willkommene Ablenkung

**A/N **Hier das erste Kapitel, hoffentlich gefällt's!

**1. Willkommene Ablenkung**

Ginny kauerte unter einem protzigen Erdgeschossfenster von Malfoy Manor. Das Bogenfenster hatte einen filigranen weißen Rahmen, der die Glasfläche in acht Rechtecke und einen Halbkreis unterteilte und einen halben Meter über dem Boden endete. Die Sonne glitzerte im dünnen Kristallglas und Ginny hatte nicht wenig Lust, einen Stein aufzuheben und es einzuschlagen. Doch das würde zuviel Lärm machen. Und war nicht ihr Stil.

Sie lächelte grimmig in sich hinein. Harry hatte ihr gesagt, sie brauchte eine Beschäftigung. Was für eine Beschäftigung das sein sollte, hatte er nicht erwähnt. Einbrüche waren eine Beschäftigung. Und eine willkommene Ablenkung.

Die junge Frau hatte in ihrem Bemühen unbemerkt zu bleiben, die winzige Buchsbaumhecke zerfleddert, die sicher irgendein französischer Landschaftsarchitekt vor der Fensterreihe angelegt hatte, doch eigentlich hatte ihr Einbruch weder von ihr noch von dem alten Manor Opfer gefordert.

Es war überraschend leicht gewesen. Und leichtsinnig.

Sie war vom Fuchsbau, in dem sie eh niemand vermisste, vor die Mauer des Manors appariert und hatte dort im Gebüsch versteckt auf die Ankunft ihres Vaters und der Auroren gewartet. Ihr Plan war simpel und setzte auf die Ignoranz der Malfoys. Sie hatte angenommen, dass die Alarm- und Sicherheitszauber des Manors ausschließlich auf Eindringlinge mit magischen Fähigkeiten ausgerichtet waren, denn die Umgebung von Malfoy Manor war ohnehin schon mit den besten Muggelabwehrzaubern ausgestattet worden.

Ginny ging davon aus, dass die Malfoys die Gefahr eines Einbrechers ohne Zauberei als absurd eingestuft und daher nicht berücksichtigt hatten.

Also hatte sie auf eine Desillusionierung verzichtet, unauffällige und bequeme Kleidung angezogen, ein Seil mitgenommen und sich eine verborgene Stelle vor der Mauer gesucht. Sie hatte das Seil über einen hohen Ast nahe der Mauer geworfen und sich dann nach einigen Anläufen daran hinüber gezogen. Das neue Loch in ihrem Hosenbein hatte sie einer scharfen Ziegelsteinkante zu verdanken.

Dass sie jetzt zwar auf das Gelände, aber nicht in das Haus selber gelangt war, hatte sie einer besonderen Sicherheitsmaßnahme zu verdanken. Um ganz und gar als Muggel durchzugehen, musste sie ihren Zauberstab auf der anderen Seite der Mauer zurücklassen.

Zauberstabdetektoren gehörten zu den ältesten und effektivsten Sicherheitszaubern, die der Zaubererschaft zur Verfügung standen. Sie hatte zwar jedesmal, wenn sie sich von ihrem Zauberstab (zehn Zoll, Birke, Einhornschweif, dachte sie liebevoll) trennte, das Gefühl einen Arm zu verlieren, doch sie tat, was nötig war. Keine halben Sachen. Und ein unnötiges Risiko einzugehen, hatte sie nicht vor.

Ihr Problem lag nun darin, sich auf Muggelart Zutritt zum Haus zu verschaffen. George hätte damit keine Schwierigkeiten gehabt, aber sie hatte das alohomorafreie Schlösserknacken nie gelernt.

Schon fast das ganze Haus hatte sie in seinen enormen Ausmaßen auf der Suche nach einem offenen Fenster umrundet und keines gefunden. Die Dienstboteneingänge, das zweiflügelige Vordertor und die kristallverglaste Terrassentür waren ebenso verschlossen oder im Falle des Haupteinganges zu weit sichtbar gewesen. Ginny weigerte sich jedoch noch, ihre Aktion als Fehlschlag abzutun.

Aufgeben kam nicht in Frage. Sie war schließlich gekommen, um mit eigenen Augen den endgültigen Sieg über die Malfoys zu beobachten und ein wenig von dem Hochgefühl zu erleben, das Kriegsgewinner eigentlich haben sollten.

Wo war die Genugtuung, die Erleichterung, der Stolz und die Zuversicht? Sie vermisste beinahe die Zeit, in der sich die Zaubererwelt auf die Schlacht vorbereitet hatte. Jetzt nach ihrem Sieg schien das Leben in einer tiefen Melancholie zu stecken, aus der es für niemanden ein Entrinnen gab und die niemand in Worte fassen konnte.

Abgesehen davon genoss sie das Adrenalin in ihrem Blut und die kristallene Klarheit ihrer Gedanken. Kein Harry, den sie nicht mehr verstand, kein Fred, der fehlte, keine Mutter, die ihre Lebensfreude verloren hatte. Hier gab es nur sie und den Weg vor ihr, die Geräusche um sie herum und den Schatten hinter dem großen Blumenkübel.

Sie huschte um eine weitere Ecke und duckte sich hinter einen Springbrunnen, der auf einem kleinen Kiesplatz stand. Eine vergleichsweise unscheinbare Tür führte von dem Platz ins Haus. Auf der anderen Seite war ein Kiesweg in einen großzügigen, dichten Rosengarten angelegt.

Ginny sah sich um und als sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass auch die Zimmer hinter den zum Springbrunnen schauenden Fenstern verlassen schienen, rannte sie in gebückter Haltung zur Tür hinüber.

Der Kies knirschte unangenehm unter ihren Füßen, doch das Gelände des Manors blieb so leer wie vorher.

Sie erreichte die Tür und hockte sich hin, sodass sie durch die kleinen Türfenster nicht zu sehen war. Sie drückte ihr Ohr gegen das Holz und lauschte. Was hätte sie jetzt für ein Langziehohr gegeben.

Es war kein Geräusch auszumachen, also hob sie eine Hand und zog die Klinke vorsichtig herab.

Die Tür war verschlossen.

Sie versuchte es noch einmal vergeblich, da ertönte nicht weit von ihr ein durchdringend quietschender Schrei.

Ginny schrak hoch und griff aus Reflex nach ihrem Zauberstab. Sie erstarrte in der sinnlosen Bewegung und überrascht starrte sie das Wesen vor sich an.

Vor ihr stand majestätisch ein weißer Pfau und beäugte sie argwöhnisch.

Vor Erleichterung hätte sie fast laut aufgelacht. Da der Pfau keine Anstalten machte, sie anzugreifen, drehte sie sich mit noch immer stark pochendem Herzen wieder um, um wenigstens durch die Türfenster noch einen Blick in die ihr verwehrten Räume zu werfen.

Der zweite Schreck, der sie nur Augenblicke nach dem ersten erwischte, war ungleich größer.

Hinter der Tür lag ein schmaler Flur, auf den mehrere Türen führten. Die Tür am Ende des Ganges wurde grade geöffnet.

Ginny suchte hastig nach einem Versteck. Der Springbrunnen würde sie nicht schützen, falls die Person aus dem Haus kommen sollte.

Also der Rosengarten. Sie rannte gebückt an der Hauswand entlang, bis sie die Kiesfläche verlassen hatte. Auf dem Rasen war sie weniger zu hören. Sie übersprang eine weitere Buchsbaumhecke und erreichte die erste Reihe Rosen.

Die hellrosa Buschrosen reichten ihr nur bis zur Hüfte. Um bis zu den hohen und dichten Kletterrosen zu kommen, fehlte ihr die Zeit. Sie ließ sich kurzerhand hinter die niedrigen Rosen fallen.

Wie es schien, grade rechtzeitig, denn von ihrem Liegeplatz aus konnte sie unter den Büschen hinweg beobachten, wie sich die Tür zu dem Platz öffnete und zwei unaufdringlich elegante, schwarze Herrenschuhe aus dem Haus traten. In den Schuhen steckten dunkelblau bejeanste Beine, die nun mit langen Schritten zu dem Brunnen gingen, dort einen Moment verharrten und, als plötzlich eine leise plätschernde Melodie erklang, weiter den Kiesweg hinab liefen, kurz darauf für ihren Geschmack zu nah Ginnys Versteck passierten und tiefer im Rosengarten verschwanden. Die staksigen Vogelbeine des Pfaus trippelten in Ginnys Sichtfeld, zogen seine weißen Prunkfedern hinter sich her und folgten dem Menschen in das Labyrinth aus blühenden Sträuchern.

Ginny hörte das Knirschen des Kieses leiser werden, wartete noch einen Moment und stand dann langsam wieder auf. Sie schaute sich vorsichtig um, bevor sie zur Tür zurück schlich. Der Quelle, der noch immer spielenden Musik, warf sie im Vorbeihuschen einen Blick zu und war erstaunt, als sie ein kleines magisches Kunststück erblickte.

Der Besitzer der beiden Beine hatte die Fontäne des Brunnens verzaubert, sodass sie deutlich voneinander abgesetzte Tropfen in unterschiedlichen Größen bildete, die in verschiedenen Mustern und Abfolgen auf die glatte Wasseroberfläche des Auffangbeckens fielen. Jeder Aufschlag produzierte einen anderen Ton und gemeinsam ergaben sie eine überraschend abwechslungsreiche natürliche Symphonie.

Das Mädchen konnte es sich jedoch nicht leisten, dem Spiel der Tropfen weiterzuzusehen. Sie hielt nicht an. Als sie diesmal die Klinke herabdrückte, öffnete sich der Eingang sofort.

Sie sah noch einmal zum Rosengarten zurück. Sie war zwar nicht vollkommen sicher, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es Draco Malfoys Beine gewesen waren, die in dem Garten verschwunden waren. Ihre Neugier zog sie dazu, ihm zu folgen und herauszufinden, was er tat.

Doch dazu war sie nicht hergekommen. Die Chance, in das Haus der Malfoys zu gelangen, konnte sie sich einfach nicht entgehen lassen.

Sie trat durch die Tür und schloss sie mit einem aufgeregten Trommeln in ihrer Brust hinter sich.

Wie sie feststellte, befand sie sich in einem verlassenen und scheinbar unbenutzten Teil des Hauses, den sie schnell erkundet hatte. Sie sah in ein Zimmer nach dem anderen, doch in keinem fand sie auch nur das kleinste Anzeichen, dass es bewohnt sein könnte. Keine persönlichen Gegenstände in den Regalen, nichtssagende Stillleben an den Wänden, alles penibel sauber und ordentlich gehalten. Schon nach kurzer Zeit suchte sie nach einem Weg aus dieser stillen Anonymität und trat durch die Tür am Ende des Ganges, die die Person offen stehen gelassen hatte.

Nachdem sie eine schmale Treppe hinaufgestiegen war, bemerkte sie erste Veränderungen. Die Teppiche wurden zunehmend dicker, die Möbel dunkler, die Decke war mit schwerem Stuck verziert und die Bilder enthielten nun auch Porträts von schönen, blassen, schmallippigen Frauen und Männern, die aus stahlblauen Augen auf sie herabsahen.

Vor jeder Biegung verharrte Ginny lauschend und neben einer reich beschnitzten Vitrine, die verschiedene Jagdtrophäen ausstellte, machte sie eine Stimme aus. Sie spähte um die Ecke und hörte eine weibliche Stimme aus einer Tür zu ihrer Linken rufen: "Mitch sollte sich mal den Garten vornehmen, wenn er unten fertig ist. Wer weiß, welche Leichen da vergraben sind."

Ein Mann antwortete aus dem Zimmer schräg gegenüber: "Ja, du hast Recht. Vor allem da der Kerker leer war."

Ginny schob sich vorwärts und sah in den Raum mit dem Mann. Es handelte sich um ein Arbeitszimmer, in dem ein junger Zauberer damit beschäftigt war, verschiedene Akten in Kisten zu verstauen.

Sie huschte weiter, als die Frau fragte: "Was macht Arthur eigentlich?"

Das Mädchen schaute auch in ihren Raum und war überrascht, ein Zaubertränkelabor zu sehen, in dem eine rundliche Hexe mit Drachenlederhandschuhen Gebräue untersuchte und Proben abfüllte.

"Hat das Versteck unter der Terrasse ausgehoben und vernimmt Narzissa grade im Saal. Wirklich sehr fleißig, im Moment."

Zu fleißig, dachte Ginny bitter und schlich zum Ende des Ganges, auf eine Gallerie hinaus und eine breite Treppe hinab. Sie war jetzt im Foyer angekommen und aus einer großen zweiflügeligen Tür hörte sie die Stimme ihres Vaters.

"- wenn Sie sich kooperativ zeigen, Mrs Malfoy."

Ginny trat näher. Von einem versteckten Punkt hinter einem Türflügel, sah sie durch den Spalt zwischen Tür und Rahmen hindurch den Rücken ihres Vaters, der an einer großen Tafel gegenüber von Narcissa Malfoy saß. Ihre Haltung war kerzengrade, ihr Haar zu einem perfekten, eleganten Knoten hochgesteckt und sie war in ein nebensächlich edles Kostüm gekleidet, das ihre Schultern spitz wirken ließ.

Arthur wirkte dagegen in seinem abgetragenen Umhang und seiner müden Haltung sehr schäbig, doch seine Stimme war die autoritäre Stimme eines Ordensmitglieds, die Ginny aus Krisensituationen kannte, in denen er sich als starkes Familienoberhaupt bewiesen hatte.

Die Frau starrte ihn aus ihren dunklen Augen heraus an, doch Ginny sah an ihr eindeutige Zeichen von Verlust und Entbehrung. Ihre Augen saßen tief in den Höhlen, ihr Blick schien seine Schärfe verloren zu haben und sie spielte nervös mit einer Hand an ihrem Armband.

"Und das bedeutet?" Ihre Stimme war kalt, aber kraftlos und kein bisschen einschüchternd.

"Veritaserum." Arthur winkte zur Seite und ein Zauberer, den Ginny zuvor nicht gesehen hatte, trat vor und stellte eine Phiole klarer Flüssigkeit vor die beiden auf den Tisch.

Narzissa taxierte das Fläschchen mit einem unergründlichen Blick. "Ihre Leute stellen gerade mein gesamtes Anwesen auf den Kopf und ich habe nicht protestiert. Ist das nicht Kooperation genug?"

Arthur rührte sich nicht. "Sie, Ihr Sohn und Ihr Mann haben das Dunkle Mal angenommen. Sie können dankbar sein, nicht in Askaban zu sein."

"Mein Mann befindet sich dort." Sie wischte sich mit der Hand eine nicht vorhandene Strähne aus der Stirn.

Arthur lehnte sich vor. "Und Sie wissen sehr genau warum. Er ist ein Mörder und Vergewaltiger. Er hat unzählige Gräueltaten begangen."

Narzissas Blick wanderte für einen winzigen Augenblick an die Decke über der langen Tafel, als hinge dort eine Erinnerung in der Luft. Sie sah ihn wieder an. "Nun ja, mein Sohn und ich nicht."

"Dann schlucken Sie das Veritaserum und beweisen Sie es."

Sie nickte langsam. Der Zauberer, der an der Wand gewartet hatte, trat mit einem Glas Wasser in der Hand vor, das sie in die leicht zitternde Hand nahm.

Arthur ließ zwei Tropfen aus der Phiole hineinfallen, doch bevor sie es an die Lippen setzte, sagte sie: "Lassen Sie bitte Draco da raus."

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. "Das können wir nicht."

Sie seufzte kaum hörbar und trank das Glas aus.

"Bob, du protokollierst?" Bob schien ein Zeichen von Zustimmung zu machen, denn Arthur wandte sich Narzissa zu und stellte seine erste Frage.

ooOOoo


	3. Guter Rat

**2. Guter Rat**

Ginny stand erstarrt hinter der Tür und beobachtete, unfähig wegzusehen, wie ihr Vater schonungslos die Frau, die ihm kerzengrade gegenüber saß, verhörte.

Sie hätte es sich nie träumen lassen, doch in diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, dass es ein Akt von großer Grausamkeit war, einem Menschen die Möglichkeit zu nehmen, die Dinge zu kontrollieren, die er sagte. Oder das Recht Antworten zu verweigern. Oder die Fähigkeit Tatsachen zu verändern, Details auszulassen. Zu schweigen. Zu lügen.

Es hatte gute Gründe, warum nur in äußersten Härtefällen zu Veritaserum gegriffen wurde.

Während des Gespräches veränderte sich Narzissas stählerner Gesichtsausdruck nach und nach in verschiedene Nuancen von Scham, Schmerz, Erniedrigung, Wut und zum Schluss Verzweiflung.

Und während Arthur sie zwang, die wichtigen Details ihrer Geschichte vor ihm auszubreiten, all ihre Geheimnisse aus ihr heraus zog und sie protokollieren ließ, liefen der verstörten Ginny stille Tränen über die Wangen.

Es war ihr nicht möglich, zu sagen, ob sie nun vom Mitleid oder Entsetzen kamen, doch sie ließen sich nicht stoppen. Das berauschende Gefühl, einem Sieg über das Böse beizuwohnen, blieb aus, stattdessen fühlte sie sich, als würde sie der Frau im Schlaf alle Kleider ausziehen und sie nackt auf einem belebten Platz ausstellen.

Als ihr Vater Narzissa schon einige Schichten ihrer Privatsphäre weggerissen hatte, hörte Ginny plötzlich leise Schritte die Treppe ins Foyer hinabtreten. Sie drückte sich tiefer hinter die Tür, um sich zu verbergen.

Die Schritte wurden leiser. Sie konnte aus ihrem Versteck nicht sehen, wer da kam, oder wohin er ging, aber daran war nichts zu ändern. Er sah sie schließlich auch nicht und ihr Versteck konnte sie in dieser Situation nicht verlassen. Denn dann wäre sie dem Neuankömmling direkt in die Arme gelaufen.

So hielt sie die Luft an und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Szene am Tisch. Die Anwesenden hatten die Schritte nicht gehört und keine Pause in ihrer "Unterhaltung" gemacht.

Ginny schrak zusammen, als sich eine kalte Hand über ihren Mund legte.

Doch kein Ton entwich ihr. Die Hand hatte ihr alle Luftwege abgeschnitten.

In der Enge zwischen Wand und Tür konnte sie sich nicht umdrehen, um zu sehen, wer sie von hinten gepackt hielt. Ein anderer Arm presste sie fest an sich und nahm ihr den Rest der spärlichen Bewegungsfreiheit.

"Ich weiß nicht, was du hier tust, Weasley, aber wie es scheint, wollen wir beide nicht bemerkt werden, also sei still, wenn ich dich jetzt loslasse und mach keinen Scheiß!" Dracos Stimme war ein kaum hörbarer Hauch an Ginnys Ohr und sie nickte unmerklich. Er ließ sie langsam los und sie sog scharf die Luft ein.

Er trat nicht zurück, sondern lehnte sich vor, um über sie hinweg durch den Spalt zu spähen.

"Veritaserum", wisperte Ginny ihm zu, als sich ihre Atmung und ihr Puls wieder normalisiert hatten. Sie wusste nicht genau, warum.

Er hatte mit seiner Hand die Tränen verschmiert, denn sie hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sie abzuwischen und jetzt trockneten sie ihr unangenehm auf dem Gesicht. Sie rieb sich über die juckende Haut und versuchte, ihm einen besseren Blick zu gewähren.

Der junge Mann beachtete sie jedoch gar nicht mehr. Sein Blick war auf seine Mutter geheftet, die grade schluchzend einen Abend beschrieb, an dem Lucius blutbespritzt von einer "Jagdgesellschaft" mit den anderen Todessern zurückgekehrt war und sie gezwungen hatte, seine Roben von Hand zu waschen. Am nächsten Tag waren die entstellten Leichen von fünf Muggelfrauen in einem Wald nicht weit von Lucius Sommercottage gefunden worden.

Ginny wagte nicht, sich umzudrehen und Draco anzusehen, doch sie konnte nicht einmal anfangen, sich vorzustellen, was der Anblick seiner gebrochenen Mutter in ihm auslöste. Sie selbst fühlte täglich etwas in sich sterben, wenn sie ihre Mutter in ihrer Trauer sah und nicht wusste, wie sie ihr helfen konnte.

Wie mochte es sich für ihn anfühlen?

"Ich gehe."

Seine raue Stimme ließ sie aufschrecken.

Er ging? Er verließ seine Mutter einfach? Sollte er nicht vortreten, sie umarmen, oder ihr zumindest die Hand auf die Schulter legen? Musste er seine Mutter in einer solchen Situation nicht unterstützen? Die eigene Mutter konnte er doch nicht einfach allein lassen.

Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, während er leise zurücktrat.

Das Bild ihrer Mutter, die morgens vor allen anderen aufstand und zu Freds Grab lief, trat ihr vor die Augen. Arthur, wie er verstohlen Freds Lieblingstasse in seinem Zimmer auf die Kommode neben die Porträts seiner Eltern stellte. George, wie er sich aus Mollys Umarmung wand und aus der Küche verschwand. Rons Schweigen. Percys Schuldgefühle.

Während sie die einsame Narzissa betrachtete, die sich alleine ihren schlimmsten Erlebnissen stellen musste, vollkommen verlassen, ohne eine Seele in der Welt, dachte sie daran, wie isoliert ihre Familienmitglieder im Kreise ihrer Lieben geworden waren. Sie alle hatten sich die Rücken zugekehrt, hatten weggesehen, sich in ihrem Trauer allein gelassen und ihre gegenseitigen Zurückweisungen akzeptiert.

Draco verhielt sich nicht anders.

Als er sich langsam aus ihrem Versteck hinausschob, folgte sie ihm. Er lief schnell, aber still die Treppe hoch und drehte sich nicht noch einmal um.

Sie durchquerten das Haus, begegnetem diesmal aber niemandem. Kurz darauf befanden sie sich in dem leblosen Flügel, den Ginny schon kannte.

Er steuerte scheinbar wieder den Rosengarten an.

Die Tür zu dem Kiesplatz öffnete sich von selbst, während sie näherkamen und einen Moment später überquerten sie die knirschenden Steine. Der Brunnen hatte aufgehört, seine Musik zu spielen und schoss jetzt wieder gewöhnliche Fontänen in die Luft.

"Was machst du hier, Weasley?", fragte Draco ohne sich umzudrehen, sobald sie die erste hohe Rosenhecke zwischen sich und dem Haus hatten.

"Was machst _du_ hier, Malfoy?", fragte sie zurück. Er blieb abrupt stehen und wirbelte herum. Ginny war überrascht, wie hoch er vor ihr aufragte.

Er funkelte sie an. "Ich _wohne _hier, Weasley."

"Ich meine, was machst du _hier_? Vorhin warst du hier auch schon. Warum bist du nicht bei deiner Mutter drinnen?"

Er richtete sich auf und lehnte sich von ihr weg. Das wütende Funkeln in seinem Blick erlosch. "Sie wollte nicht, dass ich bleibe."

Sie schwieg und beobachtete ihn. Er sah sie nicht mehr an.

"Sie will das alleine regeln. Ich soll mich raushalten."

Er lief tiefer in den Garten hinein, Ginny an seinen Fersen. Sie erreichten eine runde Lichtung, vermutlich in der Mitte des Gartens, auf der zwei Bänke standen.

Draco ließ sich auf der einen nieder und lehnte sich zurück. Ginny setzte sich auf die gegenüberliegende Bank.

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine blonden Haare und atmete tief ein.

"Also, warum bist du hier?" Er sah sie nicht an, während er sprach, sondern starrte in die Wolken, die über ihnen dahin zogen. Ihr schien es, als ginge es ihm nicht darum, mit wem er sprach. Als wüsste er nicht mal so richtig, wer sie war. Er wollte grade mit jemandem sprechen, egal wem.

"Ich wollte sehen, was mit euch passiert", sagte sie ausweichend.

"Das meinte ich nicht. Warum bist du _hier_? Bei _mir_ gibt es nichts für dich zu sehen." Er senkte seinen Kopf und taxierte sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick.

Da hatte sie mit ihrer Einschätzung scheinbar falsch gelegen. Ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, wer sie war. "Ich konnte dem Verhör nicht mehr zusehen und wollte weg."

Er dachte einen Moment darüber nach. "Dann geh doch nach Hause."

Sie schluckte und sagte: "Ich kann nicht."

Draco sah sie weiterhin an. Sein Blick war nicht kalt. Eher berechnend. "Was für eine feige Gryffindor du doch bist." Und dann ohne Pause: "Ich hatte eben deine Tränen an meiner Hand."

Der plötzliche Tonwechsel erschreckte sie. "Na und? Deine Mutter hat auch geweint."

Er zuckte die Achseln und stellte fest: "Es war nicht das, was du sehen wolltest."

Sie antwortete nicht. Sie sahen sich schweigend an.

Ginny fiel auf, dass sie noch keinmal reflexartig nach ihrem Zauberstab gegriffen hatte, seit er aufgetaucht war. Nicht einmal, als er sie hinter der Tür überrascht hatte.

Draco Malfoy konnte ihr nichts mehr tun. Diese Überzeugung hatte sich in ihr ausgebreitet. Er war harmlos. War es vielleicht schon immer gewesen.

Harmloser zumindest als viele andere, die keine Todesser geworden waren, nun keine Auroren bei sich im Haus hatten und auf ihr Verhör warteten.

Es brauchte kein Dunkles Mal, um zu beweisen, dass jemand auf der falschen Seite stand. Und jemand, der keines hatte, stand nicht zwingend auf der Richtigen.

"Hast du es wirklich?" Sie wollte es wenigstens einmal mit ihren eigenen Augen sehen.

"Was?", fragte er, doch er schien zu wissen, was sie meinte, denn seine Hand wanderte zu seinem linken Unterarm.

"Das Mal." Sie forschte in seinem Blick nach einer Regung, doch seine Augen verrieten nichts.

"Ja."

"Darf ich es sehen?" Das war unverschämt von ihr, aber jetzt wo sie gefragt hatte, konnte sie keinen Rückzieher mehr machen.

Statt einer Antwort griff Draco nach seiner Manschette, knöpfte sie auf und schob grob seinen Hemdärmel hoch.

Ginny erhob sich und ging zu ihm hinüber. Er streckte ihr seinen Unterarm entgegen und sie sah auf ihn hinab.

Ein Muskelstrang zeichnete eine feine Linie unter der Haut, schemenhaft waren bläuliche Venen zu erkennen und sie machte helle Häärchen aus, die sich an seine Haut anschmiegten. Es wäre ein schöner Unterarm gewesen.

Das Dunkle Mal war nicht groß. Tatsächlich war sie überrascht, wie klein es war. Der Totenkopf hatte ungefähr die Größe eines Daumenabdrucks und die Schlange, die sich herauswand, war eher filigran. Dennoch dominierte das Bild alles andere. Es zog ihren Blick auf sich, wie ein scheußlicher Tumor und wann immer sie ihre Perspektive veränderte, schien es, als würde es sich bewegen.

"Es verblasst, seit er tot ist." Seine Stimme war unbeteiligt und kalt. Als sie auf Gesicht sah, hatte er es abgewandt.

In diesem unbeobachteten Moment hob Ginny schnell ihre Hand und legte ihren Zeigefinger auf das Mal.

Draco zuckte zusammen und die Haare auf seinem Arm richteten sich auf, doch er riss den Arm nicht weg und gab kein Geräusch von sich.

Sie fuhr mit ihrem Finger über das Mal und zeichnete seine Konturen nach. Die Linien waren nicht als Erhebungen unter ihren Fingern zu spüren, aber ihr schien es, als würde eine unangenehme Kälte von ihnen ausgehen. Fröstelnd und plötzlich unangenehm berührt zog sie ihre Hand weg und trat zurück.

"Danke", sagte sie und setzte sich zurück auf ihre Bank. Er reagierte nicht.

"Sie werden dich auch gleich mit Veritaserum verhören", sagte sie, als ihr sein Schweigen zu schwer wurde. Die Nähe, die sie eben erzwungen hatte, kam ihr nun unangemessen vor.

Er ging nicht darauf ein, sah sie aber unverwandt an und fragte: "Warum kannst du nicht nach Hause?"

Ginny sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Warum sollte ich dir das erzählen?"

"Weil du auf meinem Grundstück sitzt und dich weigerst, es zu verlassen, Weasley. Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich bei deinem Daddy verpetze, antworte mir."

Seine Drohung wirkte nicht echt, aber sie antwortete ihm trotzdem. Konnte er doch draus machen, was er wollte.

"Die Menschen dort erdrücken mich."

"In eurem winzigen Haus ist das kein Wunder." Er lachte.

"Bei euch ist es unheimlich leer", stellte sie fest, ohne auf seinen Seitenhieb einzugehen. "Da wird es dir nie so gehen, wie mir."

"Mich erdrückt die Leere."

Das war auch eine Ansicht. "Aber immerhin ist Stille in der Leere nur natürlich. Ein enges Haus voll von stillen Menschen ist es nicht."

"Du bist also unter die Philosophen gegegangen, Weasley, beeindruckend."

Wieder ignorierte sie seine Spitze. "Es gibt nichts mehr, dass uns Erleichterung verschaffen könnte, oder Malfoy? Ich meine, Voldemort ist tot. Wir sind frei." An dieser Stelle sah Draco sie ungläubig an. "Ich meine, wir könnten frei sein. Nur es fühlt sich nicht so an."

"Wir sind nicht frei, Weasley. Meine Mutter und ich sind nicht frei."

"Noch nicht, aber wenn ihr zeigt, dass ihr euch bessern wollt, bekommt ihr eine neue Chance. Das ist der Vorteil der guten Seite, sie kann verzeihen."

"Es geht hier also um Absichten, Weasley? Wenn wir unsere Absichten ändern sind wir frei?"

"Ja, genau. Was ihr braucht sind gute Absichten."

Draco sah sie halb hämisch, halb amüsiert an.

"Und da liegt mein Problem. Ich bin voller guter Absichten, stand von Anfang an auf der richtigen Seite und fühle mich trotzedem nicht frei. Auswegsloser als bei dir."

"Dann wäre es vielleicht an der Zeit für eine Veränderung", sagte er und starrte erneut in den Himmel.

In dem Moment ertönte die Stimme von dem Zauberer, der das Arbeitszimmer durchsucht hatte, aus der Richtung des Hauses. "Mr Malfoy? Melden Sie sich! Wenn Sie nicht sofort auftauchen, komme ich und hole Sie!"

Draco seufzte. "Du solltest jetzt gehen."

"Ich könnte mir dein Verhör anhören." Sie meinte es eigentlich nicht ernst. Ihn unter Einfluss von Veritaserum zu beobachten, war das letzte, was sie grade wollte.

"Weasley, ich rate dir, jetzt sofort zu verschwinden!" Seine Stimme hatte plötzlich wieder den gewohnten schneidenden Unterton.

Ginny bereute, was sie gesagt hatte. "Ich bleibe nicht länger."

Er nickte. "Gut. Und komm besser auch nicht wieder!"

Damit erhob er sich und schritt davon. Sie beobachtete, wie er auf dem gewundenen Weg zwischen den blühenden Sträuchern verschwand.

Der weiße Pfau hatte sich nicht noch einmal blicken lassen, doch irgendwo nicht weit entfernt erklang sein Kreischen, verstummte und ertönte erneut.

Ginny lauschte dem Geräusch.

Sie hatte mit Harry Schluss gemacht und für einen Tag so getan, als wäre sie eine unabhängige Frau, doch sie war sehr weit davon entfernt, von ihm loszukommen. Außerdem kam sie sich jetzt, nachdem sie die traurige Geschichte von Narzissa Malfoy, das verschlossene Gesicht von Draco Malfoy und die stählerne Stimme ihres Vaters gehört und gesehen hatte, mit ihren Problemen lächerlich vor.

Vielleicht hatte er mit seinem Vorschlag Recht und was sie brauchte, war eine Veränderung.

Als sie sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Mauerplatz machte, gingen ihr viele Dinge durch den Kopf. Und nicht ganz unzufrieden stellte sie fest, dass sich ihre Gedanken nicht mehr auschließlich um Harry drehten.


	4. Erster Schritt

**A/N** Falls ich noch Leser habe: Bitte entschuldigt die... ähm... ewige Wartezeit! Ich bin ein absolut hoffnungsloser Fall... Falls ihr neue Leser seid: Herzlich willkommen und bitte schön brav weiterlesen und reviewen :) Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, meine Geschwindigkeit zu beeinflussen. Ich werde mich zukünftig auch wieder bemühen, auf alle Reviews zu antworten!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**3. Erster Schritt**

Ginny fühlte sich leicht, als sie diesen Morgen die Treppe von ihrem Zimmer zur Küche hinabstieg.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob die Veränderung von der Art gewesen war, wie sie Draco vorgeschwebt hatte. Doch wahrscheinlich hatte er, als er das beiläufig sagte, eh an nichts Spezielles gedacht.

"Harry" war immer noch jedes zweite Wort, das Ginny dachte, aber sie hatte einen ersten Schritt getan. Nicht weg von ihm, aber zumindest ohne ihn.

Am Fuß der Treppe machte sie einen Satz, übersprang die letzten vier Stufen und schlitterte auf ihren violetten Pantoffeln durch die Tür zur Küche. Sie wurde nicht vom appetitlichen Geräusch brutzelnder Würstchen und dem Geruch frischer Pfannkuchen empfangen, sondern von einer steril sauberen und unnatürlich aufgeräumten Küche. Das Traurige daran war, dass es sie nicht überraschte. Sie war es schon fast gewohnt.

Auch war nicht, wie früher Sonntags üblich, der große Tisch von Familienmitgliedern und Freunden besetzt und der Raum von Stimmen erfüllt. Molly saß alleine am Tisch, der nun zu groß wirkte, und hatte der Tür den Rücken zugekehrt. Ihre fröhlich gelbe Schürze hing ungenutzt am Haken an der Wand.

Sie hob eine Tasse vom Tisch und nahm einen Schluck. Ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen, sagte sie: "Du bist spät dran, Ginny. Die anderen sind schon los."

Mit "die anderen" waren offensichtlich Hermione, Ron und Harry gemeint. Ginny bezweifelte stark, dass die drei sie wohin auch immer mitgenommen hätten, wenn sie früher dran gewesen wäre, aber sie verdrängte die Bitterkeit.

"Guten Morgen, Mom." Der Rücken ihrer Mutter war leicht gebeugt und sie wirkte von hinten betrachtet, älter als sie war. Ginny wollte sie umarmen.

Draco hatte seiner Mutter während ihres Verhörs nicht beistehen können. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, er sollte sich nicht einmischen, es ihr überlassen. Er hatte den Starken gespielt und sich zurückgehalten.

Doch Ginny, die in letzter Zeit oft genug dasselbe getan hatte, trat endlich vor und umarmte ihre Mutter, die in diesem Moment, auch wenn sie es sich selbst nicht eingestand, die Zuwendung ihrer Tochter doch nötig hatte.

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in der Halsbeuge ihrer Mutter. Der vertraute Geruch nach Kräutern, Seife und, trotz ihrer neuartigen Unlust zu kochen, nach gutem Essen lag ihr in der Nase, wie eine warme Hand im Rücken.

Molly versteifte sich zuerst und wollte sie unwillig abschütteln, doch Ginny drückte sie fester an sich und nach und nach lehnte sie sich in die Umarmung ihrer Tochter zurück. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss die Wärme. Die beiden verharrten einige Augenblicke in dieser Position, bis Ginny sich wieder aufrichtete.

Auch Molly erhob sich von ihrem Platz am Esstisch und drehte sich mit neuer Energie um. "Soll ich dir schnell was zum Frühstück machen, Liebling? Ist zwar schon zwölf, aber-" Der zweite Satz wurde nicht beendet, als ihr das liebevolle Lächeln auf dem Gesicht gefror.

Jetzt kommt's, dachte Ginny, doch statt eines mulmigen Gefühls spürte sie Erleichterung, als sich vor ihr ein Molly-Gewitter zusammenbraute. Viel zu lange hatte der Fuchsbau darauf verzichten müssen.

"WAS IN MERLINS NAMEN HAST DU DIR _DABEI_ GEDACHT?"

Mollys Stimme schallte durch die große Küche und das Treppenhaus und Ginny bildete sich ein, ein leichtes Echo zurückkommen zu hören. "Nichts eigentlich."

"DAS KANN ICH MIR SCHON DENKEN! ERST BILL UND JETZT DU!"

Ginny zuckte die Schultern. Bei Bill war die Sache eher andersrum gewesen. Und er war deswegen nie angeschrien, nur vollgenörgelt worden.

"GINEVRA WAESLEY! Wie konntest du dir die _Haare_ abschneiden?"

Das Mädchen ging um seine Mutter herum, um sich ein Toast zu machen. "Ich wollte einfach mal eine Veränderung, Mom", sagte sie und kramte ein Glas Orangenmarmelade aus dem Schrank.

Molly riss es ihr sogleich aus den Fingern und fauchte: "Das ist noch zu! Nimm dieses hier!" Sie drückte ihr ein anderes Glas in die Hand und schob sie zum Tisch. Immer noch bebend vor Empörung schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und rief ein paar Würstchen herbei. So wie es aussah, würde Ginny die Marmelade gar nicht brauchen.

"Du bleibst schön sitzen, ich mach das!"

Ginny lächelte, achtete aber darauf, dass ihre Mutter es nicht sehen konnte und setzte sich.

"Ich würde meinen, dass mich meine _einzige_ Tochter einweiht, bevor sie sich einen Jungenhaarschnitt zulegt", grummelte sie erbost vor sich hin, während sie das späte Frühstück vorbereitete.

"Das ist kein Jungenhaarschnitt, Mom", protestestierte Ginny halbherzig und ihre Mutter knallte ihr die fertig herösteten Toast und Würstchen auf den Teller.

"Ich würde meinen, dass meine Tochter mich um Hilfe bitten würde, wenn sie mal _eine Veränderung_ bräuchte. Es ist schließlich so, dass ich ihr siebzehn Jahre lang die Haare geschnitten habe", murmelte sie weiter und setzte Wasser auf. "Tee?"

Ginny nickte, den Mund zu voll, um zu antworten und Molly schenkte ihr den Rest aus der Kanne ein.

"Jetzt lass dich mal ansehen." Sie setzte sich ihr mit grimmiger Resignation gegenüber. "Hast du das eben gemacht?"

Die Tochter nickte noch mal. Molly nahm einen beruhigenden Schluck aus ihrer Tasse.

"Es sieht schrecklich aus", observierte die Ältere sachlich. "Ich kann es _vielleicht_ so richten, dass du wieder annehmbar aussiehst."

Mit einem weiteren Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes flog ihr eine silberne Schere in die Hand und das nun siedende Wasser goss sich mit frischem Tee in die Kanne.

Ginny, die wusste, dass Widerstand zwecklos war, ließ kauend die geschäftigen Zuppelleien ihrer Mutter über sich ergehen, die sich, sobald sie den letzten Bissen verdrückt hatte, an das Schneiden ihrer Haare machte.

Als sie nach dem Essen und Mollys Behandlung zurück in ihr Zimmer kam, um sich anzuziehen, war sie überrascht, als sie sich im Spiegel sah. Sie selbst hatte nach dem Aufstehen nur kurzen Prozess mit ihrem Pferdeschwanz gemacht und sich einen langen schiefen Pony geschnitten. Es hatte ihr das Aussehen einer Gartengnomin gegeben. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr nun irgendwie einen durchgestuften Bubikopf mit elegantem Pony gezaubert. Es war unglaublich.

Doch ihre Verwandlung war nicht die überraschendere oder wundersamere des Tages. Mit Molly schien eine Wendung um 180 Grad vorgegangen zu sein.

Ginny hatte sich grade fertig angezogen, da schreckte sie ein weiteres Brüllfeuerwerk hoch.

"ARTHUR IGNATIUS WEASLEY, ES IST SONNTAG!"

Sie eilte aus ihrem Zimmer und die Treppe hinunter.

"MIR IST EGAL, WIEVIEL DU ZU TUN HAST! HEUTE ISST DU HIER!"

Als sie in die Küche hastete, sah sie Molly in all ihrer geringen Größe ehrfurchtgebietend vor dem Kamin aufgebaut, aus dem der sehr mikrig wirkende Kopf von Arthur herausragte.

"Aber Molly, die Malfoy-Sache ist noch nicht geklärt und-"

"HIERHER! SOFORT!"

Wenn Molly Weasley einem "SOFORT" ins Gesicht bellt, widerspricht man nur, wenn man entweder sehr dumm, lebensmüde oder mutig ist.

Arthur war nichts von den drei Dingen, also sagte er gehorsam: "Ja, Molly. Bin gleich da." Und zog seinen Kopf aus dem Feuer.

"Ach Ginny-Schatz," Molly wuselte lächelnd auf ihre Tochter zu, "schön, dass du wieder hier bist. Hast du Lust mir beim Kochen zu helfen?"

Sie hatte nichts dagegen. Alles, um diese Stimmung ihrer Mutter zu bewahren.

"Für wie viele kochen wir denn?" Seit Wochen hatten nie mehr als zwei Personen gemeinsam an diesem Tisch gegessen. Meistens sie und ihre Mutter.

"Für alle!", verkündete Molly und griff sich ihre Schürze. "Die Familie muss endlich wieder an einen Tisch."

Kurz darauf, Ginny tränten grade die Augen vom Zwiebelschneiden, knallte es im Garten und die Tür öffnete sich. Ein reichlich übernächtigter Arthur trat in die Küche und legte seinen Mantel ab. Dann sah er mit besorgtem, leicht argwöhnischem Blick zu seiner Frau, die mit einem bedrohlich langen Messer in der Hand vor der Spüle stand und ihn anstarrte.

"Hallo Molly, hallo Ginny", sagte er in die Stille.

Molly warf das Messer augenblicklich beiseite, es verfehlte Ginnys Hand nur knapp, brach in Tränen aus und stürzte sich in die Arme ihres Mannes, der seiner Tochter einen hilflosen Blick zuwarf. Sie zuckte die Schultern und er umarmte Molly.

Sie schluchzte. "Ich dachte schon, ich sehe dich gar nicht mehr!"

"Viel Arbeit", nuschelte Arthur nun doch schuldbewusst. "Ich hätte öfter hier sein sollen."

Molly nickte energisch. "Versprich mir, dass du nie wieder im Ministerium schläfst!"

Er küsste die roten Haare seiner Frau. "Versprochen."

"Und keine Arbeit an Samstag und Sonntag!"

Er zögerte. "Samstag auch nicht? Nicht mal ein paar Stunden?"

"_Gar_ keine!"

Geschlagen stimmte er zu. "Wonach riecht es hier so gut?"

Molly wischte sich rasch die Tränen von den Wangen und wandte sich nach einem verschwörerischen Grinsen in Ginnys Richtung wieder dem Herd zu. "Rouladen."

Als Arthur sich neben sie setzte, grinste auch Ginny von einem Ohr zum anderen.

"Was hast du denn mit deinen Haaren gemacht?", fragte ihr Vater mit Blick auf ihre neue Frisur.

"Dad", sagte sie anklagend. "Die habe ich schon seit zwei Wochen so."

Er wand sich unter ihrem Blick. "Tut mir Leid, wenn ich das erst jetzt bemerkt habe, _die_-"

"-_Arbeit_. Ich weiß."

"Ginny, sei ehrlich zu deinem Vater!", mischte Molly sich ein. "Liebling, sie hat sich die Haare heute Morgen abgeschnitten."

Arthur lächelte verlegen. "Mir wäre es aber vermutlich sonst auch nicht aufgefallen."

Ginny war das egal, sie wollte auf etwas anderes hinaus. "Wie läuft es denn bei der Arbeit? Du warst bei den Malfoys, oder?"

Er seufzte und schaute wieder ernst. "Ja, gestern. Wir haben bis heute Morgen Auswertungen gemacht."

"Und?", drängte sie.

Er sah bitter aus. "Der Junge und seine Mutter sind beide arrogante Feiglinge. Kein Mut, sich gegen das Falsche aufzulehnen und zuviel Stolz, um zuzugeben, dass ihr Weg nicht der Richtige war."

"Das heißt, sie sind unschuldig? Mitläufer, ohne eine andere Wahl?"

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. "Es gibt immer eine andere Wahl. Sie steckten zwar in einer schwierigen Situation, aber unschuldig macht sie das nicht. Für das, was sie getan haben, müssen sie sich verantworten."

"Und zwar wie?"

"Bewährungsstrafen. Die Mutter wird härter bestraft. Natürlich. Der Junge war fast noch Kind, als das Ganze losging." Arthur sinnierte einen Moment, dann sah er seine Tochter aufmerksam an. "Aber sag mal, warum interessiert dich das eigentlich so?"

Zu Ginnys Glück knallte es in diesem Moment mehrfach im Garten und Molly rief: "Das müssen sie sein!"

"Wer denn?", fragte Ginny verwundert.

"Ron, Hermione und Harry! Ich hatte ihnen heute Morgen gesagt, dass wir heute alle gemeinsam spät zu Mittag essen."

Ginny war verwirrt. Molly schien von innen heraus zu leuchten. Das konnte nicht von heute auf morgen passiert sein. Zugegeben, es war naiv gewesen zu glauben, dass sie allein durch eine Umarmung Mollys Stimmungsumschwung bewirkt hatte, aber was konnte es dann gewesen sein? Ihr fiel nichts ein. Ihre Mutter war scheinbar mit der Zeit von alleine wieder auf die richtige Spur gekommen.

Einen Moment später öffnete sich die Tür und die drei Freunde stürzten sehr aufgeregt wirkend in die Küche.

Ron keuchte vollkommen aus der Puste: "Wir haben unglaubliche Nachrichten!"

Molly lief auf die drei zu und nahm sie einen nach den anderen in den Arm. "Setzt euch, ihr Süßen. Und als erstes habe _ich_ euch was zu erzählen!"

Sie schob sie zum inzwischen gedeckten Tisch, da ertönte zu Ginnys äußerstem Erstaunen ein Räuspern von der Tür her und George trat grinsend ein. Hinter ihm stand Percy und schaute sich unbehaglich um. Er sah aus, als hätte George ihn gezwungen zu kommen. Was wahrscheinlich auch der Fall gewesen war. Er senkte den Kopf und trat sich umständlich und gewissenhaft die Schuhe ab, während George wie ein König durch die Tür trat.

"Mom, das Erzählen überlässt du bitte mir!", verkündete dieser jetzt. "Wenn _ich_ zur Abwechslung mal interessante Neuigkeiten habe, will ich eure überraschten Gesichter auch selbst genießen."


	5. Erfreuliche Überraschungen

**A/N:** TADA! Hier ist schon das nächste Kapitel... ich bin sooo stolz! Genießt es also, es kann eine Weile bis zum nächsten dauern. Hoffentlich gefällt es!

**4. Erfreuliche Überraschungen**

"Angelina ist schwanger?" Hermione bekam ihren Mund nicht mehr zu. "Von dir?"

George lachte. "Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass es Cormac McLaggens Kind ist."

Hermione und Ginny starrten ihn sprachlos an.

"Er ist Angelinas Kollege bei _Rennbesen Im Test _und man munkelt, dass Cormac der einzige Mann ist, der eine Frau nur durchs Ansehen ausziehen kann. Vom Ausziehen bis zum Schwängern ist's nicht weit."

Ginny schnaubte. "Dazu kann uns Hermione bestimmt mehr sagen."

Hermione starrte auf ihren Teller.

"Ach ja, Hermione?", fragte George interessiert.

Sie sah trotzig auf und sagte: "Vom Küssen schwängert er einen auf jeden Fall nicht."

George zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Na, dann ist es wahrscheinlich doch mein Kind. Endlich kann ich ruhig schlafen, danke Hermione!"

Ginny kicherte und steckte sich einen weiteren Bissen in den Mund. Neben ihr kaute Ron geräuschvoll. Molly beschwerte sich nun glücklich strahlend über Georges Frisur und Hermione saß ihr mit hoch erhobenem Kinn gegenüber und tat so, als wäre es ihr nicht peinlich, vor einem Jahr MacLaggen geküsst zu haben.

"Glückwunsch, Mann", sagte der schmatzende Ron und Arthur tupfte sich verstohlen seine Augen am Tischtuch ab.

Es war der beste Tag seit Freds und Voldemorts Tod.

Ginny überlegte, dass Georges Nachricht vermutlich der eigentliche Grund für Mollys neue Lebensfreude war, denn er hatte es ihr schon am Abend zuvor mitgeteilt, als niemand anderes da oder ansprechbar gewesen war.

Hätte Ginny nicht aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet, wie Harry bei Georges theatralischen Worten "Hört die frohe Botschaft: Mein Herzblatt trägt ein Kinde unter dem Herzen!" kurz einen Blick in ihre Richtung warf, hätte sie die Situation vermutlich in vollen Stücken genossen, doch so war sie wieder daran erinnert worden, wie sehr ein Blick von ihm sie aus der Bahn werfen konnte.

Wenn er sie ansah, musste er noch etwas für sie empfinden! Sie hatte zwar Schluss gemacht, aber nur weil sie glaubte, dass sie ihm nichts mehr bedeutete. War es die falsche Entscheidung gewesen?

In ihrem Kopf spielte sich die endlose Gedankenspirale ab, die sie schon seit Wochen gelähmt hatte. Doch bevor sie soweit kam, sich selbst zu versichern, dass er ihr nur aus seiner wohlbekannten Verlustangst aus dem Weg gegangen war, riss sie sich zusammen.

Sie hatte sich die Haare abgeschnitten, sie hatte sich verändert, George bekam ein Baby, Dad war wieder hier, sie redeten miteinander. Sie brauchte ihn nicht mehr. Das Leben ging endlich wieder weiter. Und sie würde dabei mithelfen.

"Ron, falls du den Mund mal einen Moment lang leer hast, hattest du nicht auch was von Neuigkeiten gesagt?"

Ron schluckte umständlich. Nach Georges froher Botschaft waren Harry, Hermione und Rons Nachrichten hinten angestellt worden. Jetzt wandten sich alle Augen ihrem jüngsten Bruder zu.

"Howwas wüd geschwossen", brachte er endlich heraus.

Ginny fiel die Kinnlade herab. "Das kann nicht wahr sein!"

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. "Ron dramatisiert mal wieder alles", beruhigte sie schnell.

Nun sagte auch Harry etwas: "Wir haben in den letzten Tagen mitgeholfen, die Reparaturen zu überwachen und das dauert länger als erwartet."

Ginny lagen einige Fragen auf der Zunge, aber da sie ihn beharrlich nicht ansah, wäre es merkwürdig mit ihm zu reden. Glücklicherweise fragte Arthur: "Reparaturen _überwachen_?"

Hermione räusperte sich. "Das Schloss repariert sich von selber. Es ist unglaublich. Nicht mal in der _Geschichte von Hogwarts_ steht-"

"Komm zum Punkt!", unterbrach Ron, jetzt mit deutlicher Artikulation.

Sie sah ihn missbilligend an. "Die alte Magie in den Mauern sorgt für den Wiederaufbau. Allerdings kann dabei einiges schiefgehen. Gestern hat sich der Astronomieturm schräg wieder angesetzt. Wir haben zu fünft daran gearbeitet, das rückgängig zu machen."

"Die Arbeiten werden nicht bis zum 1. September fertig", sagte Harry.

Das war nur noch eine Woche.

Percy räusperte sich unbehaglich und fragte mit Widerwillen in der Stimme: "Warum bittet die Schulleitung nicht das Ministerium um Hilfe? Wir haben viele kompetente Mitarbeiter, die sicher helfen würden. Ehrlich gesagt, überrascht es mich, dass das Ministerium nicht eingeschaltet wurde."

"Percy, wie war die Abmachung?", erkundigte sich George geduldig, als spräche er mit einem Baby. "Keine Wichtigtuereien!"

Doch Harry nahm Percys Frage offensichtlich ernst. "Professor McGonagall hat den Minister natürlich informiert, aber das Ministerium hält sich aus Hogwarts-Angelegenheiten heraus. Das war schon immer die Regel. Und je weniger Leute am Wiederaufbau beteiligt sind, desto weniger Geheimnisse des Schlosses werden verbreitet."

Ginny war insgeheim wiedereinmal überrascht, in welcher Machtposition sich dieser Junge, der ein knappes Jahr älter war als sie, befand. So, wie er redete, konnte man meinen, er sei vierzig, Abteilungsleiter des Aurorenbüros und dreifacher Vater. Ginny hätte es nicht erstaunt, wenn man ihm, sollte er danach verlangen, den Ministerposten übergeben würde. Er war nicht mehr nur Der-Junge-Der-Lebte, sondern Der-Junge-Der-Voldemort-Getötet-Hatte.

Allerdings war ihr wohl bewusst, dass er nicht im Traum an so einen Schritt dachte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass er den Ruhm nicht wollte, nie gewollt hatte. Dennoch war die Frage nicht unangebracht: Sollte man ihn bedauern, beneiden oder bewundern?

"Außerdem," fuhr Harry fort, "können wir bei der Reparatur gar nichts tun. Die alte Magie macht das praktisch von allein."

"Wer ist _wir_?", fragte Ginny demonstrativ an Hermione gewandt.

"Das Lehrerkollegium, Filch und wir drei."

Molly wirkte besorgt. "Warum macht grade ihr das? Ist das nicht gefährlich?"

Ron hatte jetzt aufgekaut. "Nein, Mom. Wir latschen in der Ruine rum und drehen kopfüber angebrachte Kerzenhalter richtig rum. Ganz harmlos."

"Die brauchen uns, weil wir die Karte des Rumtreibers haben", erläuterte Hermione. "Sie ist der genaueste Plan, den es vom alten Hogwarts gibt. Und Harry verleiht sie nicht. Außerdem können wir so helfen."

Ginny fügte in Gedanken an: Und wenn Harry um irgendetwas bittet, bekommt er das auch. Ein Stich der alten Verbitterung überkam sie. Es musste schön sein, von allen bewundert zu werden.

"Apropos, helfen!", mischte sie sich ein, bevor das Gespräch weiter ins Detail gehen konnte. "Wenn ich jetzt eh nicht zu Schule gehen kann, hätte ich gerne auch irgendeine sinnvolle Beschäftigung."

Alle Anwesenden wandten sich ihr zu, nur Harry schien seine Gabel unter den Tisch gefallen zu sein. Arthur sah sie nachdenklich an. "Warum eigentlich nicht? Vielleicht könntest du dich mit – mit Percy im Ministerium nützlich machen."

Percy fiel bei der Erwähnung seines Namens tatsächlich seine Gabel runter und mit beschämten Gemurmel verschwand er unter dem Tisch, während Harry wieder auftauchte.

"Ich hab da, eher an was anderes gedacht", sagte Ginny vorsichtig. "An was Soziales."

Arthur wirkte verwirrt. "Etwas Soziales?"

Ginny war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt war, um mit ihrem Plan rauszurücken. Aber die Stimmung schien grade entspannt genug zu sein. "Du meintest doch, dass Draco Malfoy jetzt auf Bewährung ist?", begann sie vorsichtig und sah ihren Vater dabei möglichst nichtssagend an. Sie tat so, als seien ihr Harrys und Rons verengte Augen nicht aufgefallen, als sie den Namen erwähnte.

"Ja, stimmt", sagte Arthur in einem Plauderton, der Ginny ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln entlockte. "Auch wenn es bei ihm keine wirkliche Bewährung ist. Er soll in nächster Zeit seinen guten Willen zeigen. Seine Mutter hingegen hat drei Jahre Bewährung und verschiedene Auflagen bekommen."

"Wenn ich er wäre, wüsste ich nicht unbedingt, wie ich meinen 'guten Willen zeigen' kann", gab sie zu bedenken. "Ich meine, er hat sich doch als Malfoy noch nie darum kümmern müssen."

Arthur schien darüber nach zu denken. "Vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich fand das Urteil auch ein wenig ungenau."

Ginny nahm einen Schluck Wasser und fuhr dann nonchalant fort: "Weißt du, ich denke, er bräuchte jemanden, der sich mit 'gutem Willen' auskennt und ihn einweisen kann. Jemand, der das volle Vertrauen des Ministeriums genießt und detaillierte Berichte über sein Verhalten abgibt. Dann ist es unwahrscheinlicher, dass er gleich wieder auf den falschen Pfad kommt."

Ihr Vater betrachtete sie nun mit einem forschenden Blick, als er langsam antwortete: "Ja, das klingt vernünftig, aber woher sollen wir sojemanden nehmen?"

"Es ist wirklich schwierig jemand passenden zu finden", stimmte Ginny zu. "Am besten sollte er Draco schließlich auch schon kennen, um ihn einschätzen zu können."

"Sicher, du hast Recht."

Sie machte eine Kunstpause, während ihr Vater nachdenklich die Stirn runzelte. "Wäre ich dann nicht genau die Richtige für den Job?"

"Ginny!", ertönte Rons ungläubige Stimme, doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren und starrte ihren überrumpelten Vater an. Es ging einzig darum, dass er zustimmte.

"Du bist noch nicht mal-"

"Ich bin volljährig!", fuhr sie auf. Das Thema war schon immer ein sensibles für sie gewesen. "Hör bitte endlich auf, mich wie ein Baby zu behandeln!"

"Ja, aber-", setzte Arthur an und warf seiner Frau einen bittenden Blick zu. Er konnte weder mit ihrem Temperament noch mit dem seiner Tochter gut umgehen. "Du bist überhaupt nicht qualifiziert."

Ginny konnte es nicht fassen. Er fing schon wieder damit an. Bevor sie ihrer Empörung Luft machen konnte, kam jedoch Unterstützung von einer überraschenden Seite.

"Arthur, nichts für ungut, aber Ginny ist durchaus qualifiziert", sagte Harry mit seiner stillen Autorität. Er streifte sie dabei mit einem unbeteiligten Blick, der sich gleich darauf auf ihren Vater heftete. "Ihre Ausbildung ist zwar noch nicht beendet, aber sie war mit im Ministerium, hat in der Schlacht um Hogwarts gekämpft und kennt Malfoy von früher. Außerdem ist sie absolut verlässlich und hat mit ihrem Hintergrund vielleicht sogar die Möglichkeit, ihm eine neue Sichtweise zu vermitteln."

"Oder er wird sie als Blutsverräterin beschimpfen und hinterrücks verfluchen", mischte Ron sich ein.

George lachte. "Als könnte jemand unsere Ginny von hinten verfluchen!"

Wieder warf Arthur Molly einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Sie seufzte. "Tut mir Leid, Liebling, aber Ginny ist erwachsen geworden. Wir können nicht erwarten, dass sie ihr Leben lang nur tut, was wir uns wünschen."

"Wenn ich die Wahl zwischen Draco Malfoy und Percy hätte, würde ich auch Malfoy wählen", witzelte George. Percy, der inzwischen wieder aufgetaucht war, schien darüber nicht wütend, er zuckte nur die Schultern.

"Ich weiß aber nicht, ob das Ministerium da zustimmen wird", startete Arthur einen letzten Versuch.

"Nimm es mir nicht übel, Dad," ließ Percy zurückhaltend verlauten, "aber wenn du kein gutes Wort bei Minister Shaklebolt für Ginny einlegst, mache ich das halt."

Ginny schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln, das er erleichtert erwiderte. "Scheint also eine beschlossene Sache zu sein?"

Arthur nickte widerwillig. "Der Weasleyrat hat anscheinend beschlossen."

Ginny war bewusst, dass nicht der Weasleyrat den Ausschlag gegeben hatte, sondern Harrys Einschätzung. Das schmälerte ihre Zufriedenheit jedoch nur unerheblich.

Sobald sich das Tischgespräch wieder anderen Themen zugewandt hatte, warf Hermione ihr einen schiefen Blick von der Seite zu. "Dann solltest du dir jetzt einen Resozialisierungsplan für deinen Probanden überlegen", sagte sie mit einem neugierigen Funkeln in den Augen. "Oder hast du schon einen?"

"Nein, hab ich noch nicht", antwortete Ginny. Bei Hermione musste sie aufpassen. "Die Idee kam mir eben spontan."

Tatsächlich hatte sie keine Ahnung, auf was sie sich eigentlich eingelassen hatte. Ihr Lächeln gefror auf den Lippen.

"Die erste Begegnung musst du auf jeden Fall gut vorbereiten", belehrte Hermione sie.

"Ich lass mir was einfallen."

"Ihr braucht was, um das Eis zu brechen", fuhr Hermione fort. "Irgendwas, das die Stimmung lockert."

Ginny fühlte sich immer unwissender. "Ich werd das mit Dad besprechen."

Ihre Freundin holte tief Atem, dann brach aus ihr ein begeisterter Redeschwall hervor: "Ich hätte da einen Vorschlag! Wie wäre es-"

"Ich schaff das alleine, Hermione, keine Sorge!", unterbrach Ginny, die sich schon wieder bevormundet vorkam. Sie hasste es, wenn ihre ältere Freundin sich entschied, ihr Leben in die Hand zu nehmen. Niemand schien ihr auch nur das Geringste zuzutrauen.

"Na gut", gab Hermione nach. "Ich bin gespannt, was daraus wird." Sie fixierte sie einen Moment, dann wurde ihr Blick weicher. "Das mit Harry und dir tut mir Leid."

Die Rothaarige bemühte sich, nicht zu betroffen zu wirken. "Ja, mir auch. Hat sich irgendwie auseinander gelebt." Sie hatte keine Lust, das Thema weiter zu erörtern und auch Hermione wandte sich ihrem Teller zu.

"Es schmeckt hervorragend, Molly", sagte sie kurz darauf laut und lächelte dabei in die Runde. "So ein gemeinsames Essen hat doch wirklich eine überraschend verbindende Kraft."

Molly schaute verlegen, aber zufrieden. "Ginny hat mir geholfen. Ist ein Gemeinschaftsprodukt."

"Zu zweit kochen kann eine wunderbar lockere Stimmung entstehen lassen, oder? Irgendwie bricht es das Eis."

"Ja, da hast du vollkommen Recht, meine Liebe!" Molly strahlte die Freundin ihres Sohnes an. "Noch mehr Rotkohl?"

Hermione nickte und hielt ihr ihren Teller entgegen, dabei zwinkerte sie Ginny zu, die sie fassungslos anstarrte.

Das konnte nicht ihr ernst sein. Dass Hermiones Verlangen sich in ihre Angelegenheiten einzumischen soweit ging, war Ginny nicht bewusst gewesen. "Du kannst es nicht lassen, oder?"

Hermione versuchte unschuldig auszusehen, das selbstzufriedene Grinsen ließ sich jedoch nicht verbergen. "Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst."

Ihren Kommentar ignorierend, fragte Ginny zweifelnd: "Ich soll mit Malfoy _kochen_?"

Hermione konnte vieles und das meiste davon sehr gut. Schauspielen gehörte jedoch nicht zu ihren Stärken. "Was für eine ausgezeichnete Idee, Ginny!", rief sie Überraschung vortäuschend. "Das könnte tatsächlich funktionieren."

Ginny entschied, ihr Spielchen mitzumachen. "Weißt du, Hermione, ich will nicht eingebildet klingen, aber meine Ideen werden doch immer besser."

Jetzt sah Hermione schon weniger selbstzufrieden aus.

"Wenn du nicht so gut in der Schule wärst, könnte man meinen, ich wäre die schlauere von uns beiden", fuhr Ginny genüsslich fort und beobachtete, wie sie sich unter ihren Worten wand. "Aber es kommt ja leider weniger auf eigene Ideen an, sondern darauf, auswendig lernen zu können, oder?"

Sie wusste, dass sie gemein war, aber der von Hermiones Einmischung noch immer gekränkte Teil von ihr genoss es, die Andere in ihrem Stolz zu quälen. Das ältere Mädchen antwortete nicht und nun meldete sich Ginnys Gewissen. "Nur ein Scherz, Mione, danke für den Tipp", hauchte sie ihrer Freundin schnell zu, die daraufhin sichtlich erleichtert war.

"Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, aber trotzdem gern geschehen", sagte sie lächelnd. Raunend fügte sie hinzu: "Ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen."

"Dir sei verziehen."

Hermione betrachtete sie wieder auf ihre verständnisvolle Art. "Ich wollte dir nicht in deine Sachen reinreden, Ginny. Ich dachte nur, ein kleiner Anstoß könnte dir vielleicht helfen."

Es ärgerte Ginny, dass Hermione damit wieder Recht behielt, aber sie konnte es nicht leugnen. "Wenn er mich vergiftet, ist es aber deine Schuld."

"Ich nehme die Verantwortung gerne auf mich!", antwortete Hermione und genehmigte sich mit unverhohlener Freude weitere Kartoffeln. Ginny konnte ihr nicht böse sein.

ooOOoo


	6. Einseitiges Spiel

**A/N: **Och mann, was soll ich schreiben... ich versuche verzweifelt, nicht mit meiner Uploadgeschwindigkeit anzugeben und es ist verdammt schwierig! Denn ich war selten so schnell! Mwaha! Sorry, dafür! Danke, danke, danke für eure Reviews! Bitte nicht aufhören... das würde mich sehr seeeehr traurig machen!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**5. Einseitiges Spiel**

Zu sagen, dass Ginny ein mulmiges Gefühl hatte, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahres gewesen.

Sie hatte es vor Aufregung fast geschafft, sich zu zersplintern, als sie vom Ministerium vor das Malfoy Manor apparierte, doch als sie jetzt nervös ihr Gesicht abtastete, stellte sie erleichtert fest, dass keine ihrer Augenbrauen fehlte. Abwegig war das nicht. Sie hatte, ähnlich wie Ron, beim Apparier-Unterricht schon einmal ihre beiden Augenbrauen zurückgelassen.

Als sie das Manor zum ersten Mal aus einer Laune heraus "besucht" hatte, war ihr Verstand klar und ohne Zweifel gewesen, jetzt fragte sie sich schon seit dem Morgen, ob ihre Idee nicht doch vollkommer Wahnsinn gewesen war.

Nein, falsch. Sie fragte sich das nicht, sie wusste es!

Nicht nur, dass sie sich auf vollkommen unbekanntes Gebiet begab, nein, die Moralpredigt, die ihr das uralte Zauberergamots-Mitglied, Tiberius Odgen gehalten hatte, führte ihr mehr als deutlich die Verantwortung vor, die sie nun auf sich geladen hatte.

Es war ungefähr so, als hätte sie der schmächtige Alte in seinem engen Ministeriumsbüro mit einer tonnenschweren Last an Worten wie "soziale Rücksichtsnahme", "", "Rechtschaffenheitsgelöbnis", "Vertrauensvorschuss", "demografischer Wandel" und "orthopädische Stützstrümpfe" erschlagen. Dennoch hatte der Inhalt seiner höchstlangweiligen, mit Fremdworten gespickten Tiraden in keinster Weise zu ihrer Läuterung beigetragen.

Im Laufe der zweistündigen Sitzung hatte sie allerdings genug Zeit gehabt, sich in Gedanken selbst für ihre dummen, schlecht durchdachten und voreiligen Pläne zu schelten. Endlich sagte der Zauberer mit seiner monotonen zittrigen Stimme: "Nun, Miss Weasley, ich habe keinerlei objektive Bedenken Ihre Kompetenz betreffend, da sowohl Arthur als auch Mr Potter sich für Sie verbürgen und Sie einen eloquenten Eindruck auf mich machen."

Eloquent? Ginny sah ihn leicht zweifelnd an. Sie hatte nicht ein Wort gesagt, seit er begonnen hatte zu sprechen.

"Allerdings rate ich Ihnen, eine nicht zu große Affinität zu dem betreffenden Subjekt aufzubauen, da eine solche zu Komplikationen zwischen Berater und Beratenem führen kann und Ihre Beziehung zu jedem Zeitpunkt rein professioneller Natur sein sollte und ohnehin einem Terminus von einem Jahr unterliegt." Er sah sie über seine dicken Brillenränder hinweg bohrend an. Doch der scharfe Eindruck wurde ruiniert, da er schielte und einen eher verschleierten Blick hatte.

Sie hatte verständig genickt und seine Worte im selben Augenblick wieder vergessen, während er sie zur Tür begleitete.

"Von der besprochenen Alternative machen Sie Gebrauch, wenn Sie es für nötig erachten, Miss Weasley?", fragte er in der Tür stehend ein letztes Mal und sie hatte es ihm erneut versichert. Doch sie hoffte, dass es soweit gar nicht erst kommen würde.

Diese Hoffnung schien sich zu erfüllen, denn jetzt stand sie schon seit einer Weile vor dem Tor zum Manor und traute sich nicht, die Hand zu heben und zu klingeln. Sie rang einen Moment mit sich, atmete tief durch, sah sich dann um und musste feststellen, dass sie gar nicht klingeln konnte.

Es war keine Klingel vorhanden. Unheimlich einladend.

Sie schluckte und strich noch einmal nervös ihren Rock glatt. Er bedeckte ihre nackten Beine nur bis oberhalb des Knies und nun fragte sie sich, warum sie sich nicht Hosen angezogen hatte. Kalt war ihr nicht, nein, aber wäre etwas längeres vielleicht angebracht gewesen? Sie warf einen Blick in den Himmel, das beruhigte sie manchmal, doch das helle Grau der Wolken über ihr war nicht unbedingt aufmunternd. Der Spätsommer hatte sich bisher noch nicht von seiner schönen Seite gezeigt.

Ginny schlug ihren Mantel über ihrer Brust zusammen, zog entschlossen die Schultern hoch und trat an das einschüchternde Metalltor heran. Als sie ihre Hand ausstreckte, um das Tor aufzuschieben, öffnete es sich, noch bevor sie es berührt hatte.

Als sie die unnötig lange und protzige Kießauffahrt hinter sich gebracht hatte und die breite Eingangstür erreichte, stand diese bereits offen, sodass sie ungehindert eintreten konnte.

In der Eingangshalle vor der großen Treppe stand ein Hauself offenbar zu ihrer Begrüßung bereit. Er trippelte auf sie zu, sobald sie die Halle betreten hatte.

"Guten Tag, Miss", sagte der kleine Hauself und hüpfte von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "Twirpy möchte Ihnen aus dem Mantel helfen!"

Ginny sah sich ziemlich unbehaglich um. Die fiepsige Stimme des Hauselfen hallte in der leeren Eingangshalle wieder und machte sie noch nervöser, als sie es ohnehin schon war. Ihren grünen Mantel zog sie sich schnell selbst von den Schultern und strich sich erneut den Rock glatt. Der Hauself sah sie mit großen Augen an und seine Unterlippe zitterte. Er schien jünger, als die bisherigen Hauselfen, die sie gesehen hatte. Seine Haut war zwar nicht faltenlos, aber die Runzeln waren weniger tief und sein Gesicht wirkte noch nicht ganz und gar erschlafft.

"Miss hat ihren Mantel selbst ausgezogen!", stellte er fest, wobei seine Stimme noch eine Oktave höher rutschte. "Hat Twirpy etwas falsch gemacht?"

Sein mitleiderregender Blick veranlasste Ginny dazu, den Kopf zu schütteln und ihm den Mantel herabzureichen. Er strahlte sie dankbar an und brachte das Kleidungsstück hastig zur Garderobe, die hinter einer Tür verborgen lag. "Master kommt sofort, Twirpy hat Master geklingelt! Hat Twirpy getan!", brabbelte das kleine Wesen aufgeregt vor sich hin und kehrte zu ihr zurück. "Miss, bitte kommen Sie in den Salon!"

Mit mehreren Verbeugungen bedeutete Twirpy ihr, durch die Tür gegenüber zu treten. Er selbst blieb hinter ihr zurück. Der "Salon" war der riesige Saal, den Arthur für seine Verhöre genutzt hatte. Twirpy scheuchte sie mit flinken Armbewegungen durch den Raum, bis zu einem Platz an der Stirnseite der langen Tafel. Der kleine Elf zog den schweren Eichenstuhl unter offenbar großer Anstrengung zurück und Ginny ließ sich darauf nieder.

"Will die Miss Tee? Oder Kaffee? Twirpy hat Kekse, Miss!", piepste das Wesen, doch Ginny hatte wenig Lust alleine in der stillen Halle Tee zu trinken.

"Danke Twirpy, aber ich nehme erst mal nichts", lehnte sie höflich ab. "Kommt Draco denn gleich?"

Twirpy nickte energisch. "Twirpy hat dem Master geklingelt, der Master kommt bald!"

Mit schlackernden Ohren entfernte sich der Elf und murmelte: "Twirpy bringt Miss jetzt Tee, Miss ist sicherlich durstig!"

Bevor der überrumpelte Gast widersprechen konnte, war Twirpy erstaunlich schnell durch die große Flügeltür zurück in die Eingangshalle getrippelt und als ein lauter Knall ertönte, wusste Ginny, dass sie alleine war.

Unbehaglich sah sie sich um. Der dunkle Tisch strahlte die Würde von Jahrhunderten aus, der Boden war in einem komplizierten grafischen Muster gefliest und eine Wand des Saales wurde von einem riesigen Wandteppich eingenommen, der das pompöse Wappen der Malfoys zeigte. Über dem Tisch hing ein Kronleuchter mit einem Durchmesser von ungefähr zwei Metern, der beständig leicht hin und her schwankte, als würde ein leichter Luftzug ihn in Bewegung setzen.

Abgesehen von dem monotonen leisen Quietschen des Leuchters war kein Laut zu hören. Das Haus schien wie ausgestorben.

Ginny traute sich kaum in dieser unheimlichen Stille zu atmen. Sie saß starr und aufrecht und wagte nicht, aufzustehen. Doch nach ungefähr fünf Minuten, die ihr wie fünf Stunden vorkamen, als sich weder Twirpy noch Draco oder sonst ein Wesen sich gezeigt hatte, begann ihr Weasleysches Temperament aufzuwallen.

Sie bezweifelte nicht einen Augenblick, dass Draco im Haus war. Er schien sich nur nicht zeigen zu wollen. Doch wenn er nicht zu ihr kam, würde sie halt zu ihm kommen!

Die Frage war jedoch, wo er steckte. Sie war erst ein Mal in diesem riesigen Haus gewesen und kannte sich nicht aus. Er konnte überall sein! Der Kronleuchter quietschte wieder und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

Ein leises Kichern entfuhr ihr, als sie sich der Situation bewusst wurde. Sie ließ sich doch nicht von einem leeren Haus einschüchtern! Und von _Draco Malfoy_ genausowenig.

Sie war schließlich im Moment diejenige mit der Autorität und falls er ein Spielchen mit ihr spielen wollte, würde sie sich sicher nicht nach seinen Regeln richten.

Bei dem Versuch energisch aufzustehen, stieß sie sich ihr Knie hart an dem Tisch, da ihr sicher zentnerschwerer Stuhl nicht nach hinten rutschte. Sie fluchte, schob sich an ihm vorbei und strich sich zum wiederholten Mal ihren Rock glatt.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, nur um das solide, beruhigende Stück Holz in ihrer Hand zu spüren und machte sich auf den Weg an der langen Tafel entlang auf die Ausgangstür zu.

Sie erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie sie von der Eingangshalle zu dem Hinterausgang mit dem Rosengarten kam, doch sie war sich sicher, dass Draco es ihr, falls er sich wirklich absichtlich versteckte, nicht so leicht machen würde.

Wo könnte ein eingebildeter Schwachkopf wie er sich in seinem eigenen Haus verstecken?

Vermutlich nicht in seinem Zimmer. Vermutlich auch nicht im sonstigen Wohnbereich. Ginny konnte sich ebenfalls nicht vorstellen, dass Draco sich ein nutzloses Versteck wie eine Besenkammer ausgesucht hatte. Er würde, während er darauf wartete, dass sie unverrichteter Dinge wieder abzog, etwas sinnvolles tun wollen. Langeweile gehörte bestimmt nicht zu seinen Lieblingszuständen.

"Twirpy", sagte Ginny fragend in die stille Eingangshalle, doch außer einem leisen Widerhall bekam sie keine Antwort. "Twirpy!", versuchte sie es erneut lauter mit einem befehlenden Ton. Und tatsächlich, der kleine Elf erschien mit einem leisen Plopp auf der untersten Stufe der Treppe zur Galerie. Er sah sehr schuldbewusst aus.

"Miss muss Twirpy entschuldigen, Twirpy braucht zum Tee kochen sehr lange, Miss soll wieder in den Salon gehen", piepste er, wobei seine Stimme stetig höher rutschte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde offenbar von ihrem Zauberstab gefesselt, denn er sah ihr nicht in die Augen. "Master ist sicher schon auf dem Weg!"

Es gefiel ihr nicht, böse mit dem Elfen zu reden, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie ihn sonst dazu bringen konnte, ihr zu gehorchen. Auch wenn es Hermione sicher traurig gemacht hätte, Ginny setzte resigniert einen strengen Blick auf und sagte so herrisch wie sie konnte: "Ich weiß, dass er mich nicht sehen will, Twirpy. Du brauchst mir nichts vorzumachen."

"Miss versteht das falsch, Twirpy sagt die Wahrheit-" Er schien nicht _sehr_ beeindruckt.

Sie unterbrach das nervöse Geplapper: "Wo ist die Bibliothek?"

"Twirpy weiß nicht-"

"Nicht lügen, Twirpy, wo ist die Bibliothek?" Ginny versuchte ihren Blick noch bedrohlicher zu machen und stellte sich vor, wie Dean Thomas mit Romilda Vane rummachte. Twirpy zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als ein mörderischer Zug auf ihr Gesicht trat und er beeilte sich zu antworten: "Treppe hoch, Gang links, dritte Tür rechts!"

Ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten, disapparierte der Elf. Ginny war merkwürdig zufrieden. Das war doch nicht mal so schlecht gelaufen. Und Hermione musste ja nichts davon erfahren.

Sie befolgte Twirpys Anweisungen und hatte kurz darauf eine einfache dunkle Tür erreicht, die sich in nichts von den anderen abhob. Mit klopfendem Herzen drückte sie die Klinke herab und schob die Tür auf.

Ein wohlbekannter Geruch strömte ihr in die Nase. Es war der beruhigende Duft von altem Pergament, Staub und stehender Luft. Sie unterdrückte ein Niesen und trat in den Raum. Sie war in Hogwarts zwar weitaus nie so bibliotheksbesessen gewesen wie Hermione, aber nun spürte sie, dass sie diese heimelige Athmosphäre doch irgendwie vermisste.

Nach einem Moment des andächtigen Lauschens machte sie langsame Schritte in den Raum und sah sich um. Die Bibliothek der Malfys war kleiner als die in Hogwarts. Es gab nur vier Regalreihen. Allerdings erhoben diese sich an die sechs Meter in die Höhe. Leitern unterschiedlicher Größe schwebten zwischen den Regalen hin und her. Eine von ihnen senkte sich zu Ginny herab und hielt abwartend zu ihrer Rechten an. Statt einer Decke hatte der Raum eine Glaskuppel als Dach, durch welche sie nun den grauen Himmel sehen konnte. Es war erstaunlich.

Vorsichtig schritt sie an den Reihen vorbei und sah aufmerksam um sich. Von Draco keine Spur.

Nachdem sie erneut mit forschendem Blick durch den Raum gegangen war und dabei auch auf die höher gelegenen Ebenen geachtet hatte, seufzte sie enttäuscht.

Er war anscheinend doch nicht so leicht zu durchschauen, wie sie gedacht hatte.

Etwas irritiert verließ sie die Bibliothek wieder und sah nachdenklich den Gang hinab. Sie kannte ihn. Es war der mit dem Kabinett voller Jagdtrophäen.

Etwas weiter hinten mussten Lucius altes Arbeitszimmer und sein Labor liegen.

Auf Ginnys Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. Vielleicht befand sich der neue Master des Hauses ja in den Räumlichkeiten des alten.

Mit neuer Zuversicht stapfte sie über den dicken Teppich in die Richtung, in der sie die Tür zu dem Zimmer vermutete. Sie öffnete eine Tür zu ihrer Linken und sah in ein kleines Zimmer, in dem nur ein Sessel und ein Tisch vor einem hohen Bogenfenster standen. Sie schloss die Tür wieder und versuchte es bei der zweiten. Diesmal hatte sie mehr Glück.

Vor ihr standen der große Schreibtisch, die hohen Aktenschränke und ein ausladender Chefsessel, in dem ein in einen Haufen Papiere vertiefter Draco Malfoy saß und ihr sicher nicht lautloses Eintreten nicht bemerkte oder zumindest so tat.

Hinter seinem Rücken befand sich ein breites Fenster, durch welches Tageslicht hineinströmte und den Raum erhellte. Draco wirkte sehr konzentriert und Ginny hatte beinahe Skrupel, ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, doch als er ein Blatt Pergament zur Seite legte, räusperte sie sich vernehmlich.

Er sah nicht hoch, runzelte aber die Stirn.

Das Mädchen verspürte einen wütenden Stich, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sein Spielchen anscheinend noch nicht vorbei war.

"Ich hätte eigentlich gedacht, ein Malfoy grüßt seine Gäste", sagte sie, ihren Tonfall mühsam kontrollierend.

Draco sah sie noch immer nicht an, markierte jedoch mit einer Adlerfeder einen Satz auf dem Pergament vor sich und antwortete dann gelangweilt: "Wenn ich mit dir reden wollte, hätte ich das getan."

Ginny sah ihn ungläubig an. "Entschuldige mal, ich bin-"

"Ich glaube, du weißt, wo die Tür ist?", unterbrach er sie und wedelte mit der Hand in ihre Richtung. "Ich bin beschäftigt."

Bevor sie sich bewusst dafür entschieden hatte, schnellte der Zauberstab, den sie noch immer umklammert hielt, in die Höhe und mit einem gedachten Expelliarmus flogen ihm das Pergament und die Feder aus der Hand. Mit einem hämischen Grinsen fing Ginny die beiden Utensilien ein und betrachtete das Geschriebene.

Es handelte sich um irgendwelche komplizierten Zahlenreihen. Sie hatte Arithmantik nie besucht und war etwas frustriert, als sie festellte, dass sie kein bisschen davon verstand.

"Tja, Weasley," sagte Draco wenig beeindruckt, "das, was du da in der Hand hältst, ist eine codierte Auflistung der Vermögenswerte der Familie Malfoy. Geldangelegenheiten. Aber es wundert mich natürlich nicht, wenn eine _Weasley_ davon nichts versteht."

Sein betont gleichgültiger Ton regte sie mehr auf, als sie es sich eingestehen wollte. Doch es gehörte sich gewiss für eine Bewährungshelferin nicht, das ihr anvertraute Subjekt zu verfluchen. Das hätte Tiberius Odgen bestimmt nicht gefallen.

Also zügelte sie ihre Wut und rang sich ein süßliches Lächeln ab. Vielleicht würde es helfen, wenn sie sich und ihm die einfache Tatsache vor die Augen führte, dass sie in der überlegenen Position war.

"Draco, ich nehme an, man hat dir mitgeteilt, dass ich ab heute deine Resozialisierung beaufsichtigen soll?", fragte sie geschäftsmäßig.

Er nickte langsam: "Und ich nehme an, dir ist bewusst, dass ich darauf einen feuchten Pixiedreck gebe?"

Sie ignorierte ihn. "Solltest du dich unkooperativ zeigen, wird das Konsequenzen nachsichziehen."

"Hm", machte er und tat so, als würde er nachdenken. Dann sagte er mit gespieltem Bedauern: "Tut mir Leid, aber vor einer kleinen Heuchlerin habe ich keine Angst."

"Von Angst war auch nie die Rede", erwiderte sie. "Es geht mehr um Respekt."

Bevor er seine zweifellos beleidigende Antwort loswerden konnte, fuhr sie fort: "Und damit du dich nicht aus Versehen in eine unangenehme Lage bringst, gebe ich dir lieber das hier." Sie hatte gehofft, dass es dazu überhaupt nicht kommen würde und nun war es schon nach einem einzigen Wortwechsel soweit.

Aber der alte Magier hatte ihr schließlich mehrfach gesagt, dass sie ruhig von der "Alternativregelung" Gebrauch machen sollte.

Sie kramte in ihrer Umhängetasche aus Filz und reichte Draco dann eine zerknitterte Pergamentrolle, die das Siegel von Tiberius Odgen zierte.

Mit einem für die junge Weasley seltenen Eingeständnis von verletztem Stolz kommentierte sie, während er las: "Erpressung ist _eigentlich_ nicht mein Ding."

ooOOoo


	7. Voller Ernst

**A/N:** Hui, buh! Ich bin diesmal so früh! Also, meine Lieben, weil ich jetzt so lieb war, seid ihr bitte auch lieb und schaut euch unten nach diesem kleinen Knöpfchen um, wo "Review this Chapter" draufsteht und tut einer armen Autorin einen klitzekleinen Gefallen!

Ja? Danke!

**6. Voller Ernst**

Dracos Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich zunehmend, während er den Brief überflog und Ginny ließ abwartend ihren Blick durch das Zimmer wandern.

Abgesehen von den Ordnern auf dem Schreibtisch und drei Büchern in einem offenen Schrank zu Dracos rechter Seite befanden sich weder Papiere, noch Bilder oder sonstige Dinge in dem Raum. Die Regalreihen waren leer und sie konnte die dunkle Täfelung dahinter sehen. Ein leerer Rahmen hing neben ihr an der Wand und sie fragte sich, was für ein Bild darin Platz gehabt hatte.

"Ist das dein Ernst?", riss Draco sie aus ihrer Überlegung und sie wandte sich ihm wieder zu.

"Nein, Malfoy, das ist ein Witz", meinte sie sarkastisch und erntete einen wütenden Blick. "Weißt du, soweit sollte es eigentlich nicht kommen. Wenn du kooperiert hättest-"

Er unterbrach sie: "Willst du damit sagen, es ist meine Schuld?"

Sie überlegte kurz. "Ja, das will ich sagen. Ich habe dich nicht in diese Lage gebracht, das warst du selber!", warf sie ihm an den Kopf und achtete penibel darauf, ja seinem penetranten Starren nicht auszuweichen. Diese Blickduelle hatten das Potenzial für eine Tradition.

Er war der erste, der die Augen abwandte und seine Schultern sanken herab. "Weasley, ich kann mich also entscheiden zwischen _dir_", er spuckte es ihr mit Verachtung entgegen und sah noch einmal auf den Brief in seiner Hand herab, "oder Sozialstunden in _Muggellondon_?"

"Richtig", bestätigte Ginny. "Es geht darum, dir eine neue Sichtweise auf die Gesellschaft zu vermitteln."

"Indem ich im Hyde Park Müll sammele?", fragte er ungläubig.

Sie zuckte nur die Schultern. "Du musst ja nicht." Sie erinnerte sich an die Worte ihres Vaters. "Es gibt immer eine andere Wahl." Sie deutete mit einem Zeigefinger auf sich. "Und falls du auch das nicht willst-"

"Azkaban", beendete er ihren Satz und sie sah, wie er schluckte.

Sie fragte sich, woran er dachte, denn sein Blick schien sich irgendwo zwischen ihnen zu verlieren. Um seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zu lenken, sagte sie: "Also?"

Mit einem Seufzen sah er sie wieder an. "Das ist eine schwere Entscheidung, glaub mir!" Einen Moment schien es, als müsse er noch überlegen, doch dann schnaubte er verächtlich. "Müll sammeln? Ein Malfoy? Du weißt sehr wohl, dass ich das nie machen werde!"

Ginny war sich nicht ganz sicher, was das merkwürdige Gefühl war, das in ihrer Brust aufwallte. Eigentlich waren seine Worte bisher nichts als Beleidigungen gewesen und es war sicher nicht schmeichelhaft, dass er sie dem_ Müllsammeln_ vorzog, dennoch verspürte sie so etwas wie Freude. Oder freudige Erwartung, korrigierte sie sich in Gedanken. Dann erwiderte sie: "Ja, Malfoy und genau_ daran_ werden wir im nächsten Jahr arbeiten."

Er sah kurz so aus, als müsse er sich übergeben, wirkte aber ansonsten schon fast in sein Schicksal ergeben. Es war gut gewesen, ihm zu zeigen, dass es schlimmer hätte kommen können.

Sie beglückwünschte sich innerlich. Draco war kindischer, als sie es erwartet hatte, aber damit würde sie klarkommen. Wozu war sie denn sonst das einzige Mädchen unter sechs Brüdern? Sie hatte die erste Hürde genommen und alles weitere würde sich später entscheiden. Solche Startschwierigkeiten waren bestimmt nichts ungewöhnliches.

Während Draco die Blätter auf dem Schreibtisch grob zusammenschob, murmelte er gut hörbar: "Was ist nur aus deiner melodramatischen Jammerei von Samstag geworden? Ach, ich vergaß: Du hast jetzt ja _die_ _Macht_!"

Ginny ignorierte sein Geplänkel und legte Feder und Pergament, die sie noch immer in der Hand hielt, zu den anderen Sachen auf den Tisch. Dann lehnte sie sich wieder an den Türrahmen und beobachtete ihn, bis er fertig war. Er trat um den Tisch herum und auf sie zu.

Das Mädchen bemerkte, wie er sie mit abschätzigem Interesse musterte und sie wurde sich wieder ihrer nackten Beine bewusst. Dem Drang wiederstehend, am Rocksaum zu zupfen, wartete sie scheinbar ungerührt darauf, dass er etwas sagte. Doch plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen merklich und er starrte sie einen Moment lang offenbar fassungslos an.

"Was ist los?", fragte sie ihn irritiert. Hatte sie etwa vergessen, einen Knopf an ihrer Bluse zu schließen? Zu ihrem Ärger spürte sie, wie ihr Gesicht warm wurde.

Er hatte sich jedoch schnell wieder im Griff und bedachte sie nun mit einem kritischen Blick. "Deine Haare sind ab", stellte er fest und sein Ton ließ keine Wertung durchscheinen.

Ginny, die erstaunt feststellte, dass sie ihren Atem angehalten hatte, sog nun erleichtert Luft ein und zuckte die Schultern. "Ich brauchte eine Veränderung, denke ich."

Dann trat sie rückwärts aus dem Arbeitszimmer in den Korridor und wandte sich um. Der verstehende Ausdruck in seinen Augen entging ihr dadurch nicht.

Sie hörte, wie die Tür sich hinter ihnen schloss.

"Was ist eigentlich mit _Resozialisierung_ gemeint?", fragte Draco und trat neben sie. Das Wort betonte er mit der unmaskierten Abscheu, die nur ihm zu eigen war.

Doch die selbe Frage hatte sie sich auch schon gestellt. Tiberius Odgen hatte trotz offensichtlicher Anstrengung nicht geholfen, die Sache klarer zu machen. Sie überlegte einen Moment.

"Wiedereinführung in die Gesellschaft", sagte sie dann, doch der Punkt am Ende des Satzes klang mehr wie ein Fragezeichen.

"Das klingt nach einem zweiten Debütantinnenball", kommentierte Draco und hob seine Augenbrauen.

Warum überraschte es sie nur nicht, dass er mit einem solchen Vergleich ankam? Sie schnaubte. "Du missverstehst da was. Mit Gesellschaft ist nicht die High-Society gemeint, sondern die Zauberergemeinschaft." Sie machte eine Pause und wurde ernst. "Ich will dir nichts vormachen, Malfoy: Die Leute hassen euch."

Der Satz war hart und er verfehlte sein Ziel nicht: Das halbe Grinsen verschwand von seinen Lippen und ein dunkler Ausdruck trat auf seine Züge. "Und was kann ich daran ändern?", fragte er und der bittere Ton, den sie schon von ihm kannte, trat wieder in seine Stimme.

"Uns wird was einfallen", sagte sie und fügte sicherer, als sie sich fühlte hinzu: "Ich hab schon ein paar Ideen."

"Die da wären?" Der Zweifel in seinem Tonfall war nicht herablassend, nur resigniert.

"Eines nach dem anderen." Ginny sah den Gang auf und ab und er beobachtete sie eingehend. "Erst mal könntest du mir sagen, wo es zur Küche geht."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck, der eben noch Zweifel ausgedrückt hatte, zeigte nun nichts anderes als völlige Verständnislosigkeit.

"Zur was?"

"Zur Küche. Das ist der Ort, wo das Essen zubereitet wird", erläuterte sie ihm langsam.

"Das ist mir schon klar!", raunzte er ihr entgegen. Es schien ihn zu ärgern, dass sie ihn so kalt erwischt hatte.

"Und warum fragst du dann?" Die Sache begann ihr Spaß zu machen.

Er belohnte sie nicht mit einer Antwort, sondern schoss einen lodernden Blick in ihre Richtung.

Um die aggressive Stimmung zu entschärfen, entschied sie sich, das Thema zu wechseln. "Was hast du eigentlich eben gemacht?", fragte sie.

"Ich bin dabei, die Codierung meines Vaters zu lösen, Weasley!"

Wenn sie kein Englisch verstanden hätte, wäre ihr sein Satz vermutlich allein vom Tonfall her vorgekommen wie eine Morddrohung. Sie entschloss sich aber, so zu tun, als fiele ihr seine, freundlich gesagt, leichte Missgunst nicht auf. Mit seinen Stimmungsschwankungen mitzukommen war gar nicht so einfach.

"Kannst du ihn nicht einfach fragen?"

"Weißt du, Weasley", sagte er mit süßlichem Ton, "mein Vater sitzt in Azkaban und wartet auf seine Verhandlung. Ich würde denken, er ist mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, als mit unseren Finanzen."

Ginny bis sich auf die Unterlippe. Daran hätte sie denken müssen. "Tut mir Leid, das habe ich nicht bedacht."

"Schon klar", fuhr er ihr über den Mund und bellte dann: "Twirpy!"

Praktisch im selben Augenblick erschien der Elf vor ihnen und verbeugte sich sehr tief.

"Twirpy hat versucht, die Miss aufzuhalten, Twirpy hat alles probiert!", begann er sich unaufgefordert zu rechtfertigen, doch Draco fuhr ihn an: "Lass das Geplapper. Ich weiß eh schon, wie nutzlos du bist!"

Der Elf begann nun zu weinen und Ginny hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, da er offenbar die eigentlich ihr gewidmete Wut seines Masters zu spüren bekam. Sie machte sich eine geistige Notiz, mit Draco über sein Verhalten dem Elfen gegenüber zu reden.

"Hör auf zu heulen und sag mir, wo die Küche ist, das solltest du grade noch hibekommen!", forderte Draco den Elfen auf, der ihn daraufhin ungläubig anstarrte und sich an einem Schluchzer verschluckte.

"Die was?", fragte er nach, als hätte er sich verhört.

"Die Küche, Twirpy! Der Ort, an dem Essen gekocht wird!", versetzte Draco bissig, aber Ginny, die hinter ihm stand und das Gespräch mit Erstaunen verfolgte, beobachtete, dass er scheinbar etwas unbehaglich seine Schultern hochzog.

Na ja, es wäre ihr auch peinlich, wenn sie nicht wüsste, wo im eigenen Haus die Küche lag.

Nachdem Twirpy ihnen unter vereinzelten Hicksern den Weg zur Küche beschrieben hatte, machten die zwei jungen Zauberer sich auf den Weg zurück ins Erdgeschoss. Ehe Ginny etwas sagen konnte, warnte Draco ohne sich umzudrehen: "Sag nichts, Weasley!"

Sie fragte scheinheilig: "Was sollte ich denn sagen?"

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und fragte einen Moment später, mit vor Missfallen triefender Stimme: "Was willst du in der Küche?"

"Es sollte heißen: Was wollen _wir_ in der Küche!", berichtigte sie ihn, antwortete dann aber: "Wir wollen uns was zu essen machen."

"Ah ja", machte er, seine Skepsis ebensowenig verbergend, wie seine offene Abneigung. "Das passt jetzt wirklich ganz toll. Nicht, dass ich nichts besseres zu tun hätte, oder so..."

Obwohl Draco einen ganz anderen Ton anschlug, als Harry es jemals getan hätte, fühlte sich Ginny in diesem Moment an ihn erinnert und während sie Dracos schmalen Rücken vor sich betrachtete, hatte sie Harrys sich entfernende Silhuette vor Augen. Er hatte ihr auch oft genug zu verstehen gegeben, dass es wichtigeres gab als sie. Die Zaubererschaft zum Beispiel oder seine heißgeliebte Schule, seinen Paten Sirius, Lord Voldemort.

Und genau diese Seite liebte sie an ihm. Das stand für sie seit sie ihn kannte fest. Sie mochte ihn als ewigen Retter. So hatte sie ihn schließlich kennen - und lieben - gelernt. Das Warten war ein Opfer gewesen, dass sie bereit gewesen war für ihn zu erbringen. Und sie war belohnt worden. Die wenigen Monate in ihrem fünften Schuljahr waren wie ein einziger Traum an ihr vorübergezogen.

Doch dann war er erneut verschwunden. Und sie hatte wieder gewartet.

Dennoch, zu jeder Zeit war irgendwo in der Zukunft ein Ende in Sicht gewesen. Der letzte Kampf stand bevor, als beängstigender Übergang in ein anderes Leben. Entweder er überlebte und Voldemort ging, oder...

Doch es war anders gekommen.

Voldemort war besiegt, doch Harry hatte sie weiterhin warten gelassen. Und diesmal hatte sie keine Garantie, dass es irgendwann anders sein würde. Nein, sie wusste nicht mal mehr, worauf sie wartete. _Ich habe genug gewartet_.

"Weasley!", bellte Draco sie an und Ginny stellte verwirrt fest, dass sie ihm, ohne es zu merken, bis vor eine unscheinbare Tür in einem Gang gefolgt war, dem der übliche Glanz des Malfoy Manors fehlte. Kein Teppich auf dem Boden verdeckte die grauen Fliesen und die Wand war schlicht sandfarben tapeziert. "Du kannst aufhören zu schlafen, wir sind da!"

Er wandte sich mit einem Blick von ihr ab, der deutlich sagte, dass er an ihrer geistigen Gesundheit zweifelte, und betrachtete die Tür vor sich. "Zumindest glaube ich das."

Als er die Klinke herunterdrückte, öffnete sich die Tür lautlos nach innen und machte den Blick frei in eine Küche, deren erster Anblick die beiden Eintretenden blendete.

Der Raum lag im Souterrain und helle Nachmittagssonne schien durch drei breite Fenster herein. Offensichtlich war der Himmel während Ginnys Aufenhalt aufgeklart. Blenden tat sie jedoch nicht die Sonne, sondern die hell strahlenden Arbeitsflächen und Geräte aus poliertem Edelstahl, die den Raum füllten.

Ginny hatte noch niemals eine so moderne Küche gesehen und einen Moment stand sie sprachlos im Eingang, während Draco sich aufmerksam umsah.

"Ich sollte das Hauselfen-Buget kürzen", stellte er missbilligend fest, als er eine Reihe von ungefähr fünfzehn Messern ähnlicher Größe und Form an einem Metallbrett über der Spühle hängen sah. "Das hier ist protziger als unser Salon."

Ginny entfuhr ein leises Lachen und als er sie daraufhin verdutzt ansah, kicherte sie erneut. "Es ist lustig zu wissen, dass _du_ den Salon protzig findest", erklärte sie ihm, woraufhin er unbeteiligt die Schultern zuckte.

Doch er schien seine Wut von vorhin überwunden zu haben. In seinem Gesicht konnte sie nun mildes Interesse erkennen. "Also?", begann er. "Was machen wir jetzt? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo unsere Vorratskammer ist."

Ginny zog die Tür hinter sich zu und nahm ihre Umhängetasche ab. "Ich hab Zutaten mitgenommen. Wir machen was ganz einfaches."

Während er sie skeptisch beäugte, zog sie einen kleinen Stoffbeutel aus der Tasche und wandte einen ungesagten Engorgio darauf an, woraufhin er seine ursprüngliche Einkaufstaschengröße annahm.

"Hier haben wir", sie nahm die Zutaten eine nach der anderen heraus. "Spaghetti, Tomaten, Basilikum, Zwiebeln und Knoblauch." Sie sah sich suchend um. "Ich hoffe, es gibt hier Öl, Salz und Pfeffer. Parmesankäse habe ich auch noch."

Draco starrte die Zutaten an, als seien es sprechende Schnecken. "Du willst das wirklich durchziehen, oder?"

"Natürlich." Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an. Vielleicht wollte er jetzt mit einer neuen Trotzattacke aufwarten?

Doch er warf ihr zu ihrer großen Überraschung einen belustigten Blick zu. "Na dann, liebes Wiesel, probieren wir's." Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche. "Was muss ich tun?"

Seine Hilfsbereitschaft irritierte sie, ebenso wie sein scheinbar ernsthafter Blick mit dem durchscheinenden ironischen Funkeln.

"Keine Zaubererei", sagte sie entschieden und er hob kaum merklich eine Augenbraue.

"Du klingst wie Snape-", begann er, verstummte aber abrupt und jedes Glitzern verschwand aus seinen Augen. Der Schmerz, der für einen winzigen Augenblick über sein schmales Gesicht huschte, erschreckte Ginny. Einen Moment wusste sie nicht, was sie sagen sollte, doch dann nahm sie sich ein Herz und brachte leise heraus: "Es tut mir so Leid."

Sie erklärte nicht, was ihr Leid tat, aber er schien zu verstehen, was sie meinte. Das Mädchen sah, wie der verkramfte Kiefer des Jungen sich löste und sie nahm sich vor, ihn in Zukunft häufiger mit Ehrlichkeit zu behandeln. Damit würde sie weiter kommen, als mit Herablassung.

"Wie auch immer", sagte er plötzlich. "Ich schlage vor, du sagst mir, was ich tun muss, denn ich habe keinen Schimmer vom Kochen." Als müsse er es sich selbst beweisen, fügte er gehässig hinzu: "Und ich werde es auch niemals brauchen!"

Nun war es an Ginny, ihn mit erhobener Augenbraue anzusehen. "Du musst den Harten raushängen lassen, oder?"

"Nein, ich liebe es gradezu, weinerlich und schwach zu sein!"

"Gut, das passt perfekt," verkündete sie, "denn du sollst jetzt Zwiebeln schneiden und dabei fließen gerne mal ein paar Tränen."

Anschließend begannen sie mit den Vorbereitungen. Ginny durchforstete die Küche nach Gewürzen und wurde auch schnell hinter einer Tür fündig, während Draco nach einigen Hinweisen, was die Würfelgröße betraf, anfing mit einem der Edel-Messer die Zwiebeln zu schneiden.

Als sie zwei Töpfe mit Wasser aufsetzte, betrachtete sie von der Seite den schnippelnden Draco. Er hatte sich an die Arbeitsfläche unter einem der Fenster gestellt und das Licht fiel in sein helles Haar, was ein faszinierendes Leuchten verursachte. Vor Konzentration hatte sich eine kleine Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen gebildet und sie konnte beinahe vor sich sehen, wie er im Zaubertrankunterricht Raupen würfelte. Seine Hand führte das Messer mit einer routinierten Präzision und hin und wieder wischte er sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn.

Kurz nachdem er die Zwiebeln kleingeschnitten hatte, öffnete sich die Küchentür und Twirpy schaute vorsichtig in den Raum. Scheinbar wollte er das Vorgehen der beiden Eindringlinge überprüfen, doch nach einem Blick seines Masters zog er sich schnell wieder zurück und Draco fuhr ungerührt fort, die abgebrühten Tomaten zu pellen und zu hacken. Ginny und er arbeiteten abgesehen von gelegentlichen Hinweisen schweigend und nur wenig später köchelte eine gut riechende Tomatensoße auf dem Herd und sie konnte die Spaghetti abgießen.

Draco stand hinter ihr und beobachtete ihr Vorgehen. Er hatte zwar behauptet, das Kochen würde ihn nicht interessieren, doch sie hatte bemerkt, dass er ihrem Tun mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte, als er zugab.

Sie hatten zwischendurch die Fenster geöffnet, da es in der Küche vom Dampf warm und feucht geworden war und plötzlich erklang von draußen der gruselige Schrei, den Ginny schon kannte. Der weiße Pfau.

Sie kippte grade die Nudeln mit dem kochenden Wasser in das große Waschbecken in ein Sieb und in dem kurzem Moment der Ablenkung zuckte sie zusammen, stieß sich ihre Hand an dem heißen Metall des Topfes und der eine Griff entglitt ihren Fingern. Ein Schwall heißen Wassers lief über ihre rechte Hand und sie stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus.

Draco war sofort zur Stelle, ließ mit erhobenem Zauberstab den Topf ihren Händen schweben und griff vorsichtig nach ihrer Hand. Ihr traten Tränen in die Augen, als sie die rote Haut ihrer Finger sah und sie biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht vor Schmerz zu stöhnen.

"Dieses elende Mistvieh!", brachte sie hervor, während Draco ihre Finger untersuchte.

Er sah nicht auf, kommentierte aber trocken: "Ich bin nicht der einzige, der auf hart macht, oder?" Dann richtete er den Zauberstab auf ihre Finger. "Ich darf doch?"

Sie nickte verbissen und starrte zur Seite, während er einen Spruch murmelte. Augenblicklich spürte sie den Schmerz nachlassen und nachdem er verstummt war, traute sie sich, wieder auf ihre Hand zu sehen. Die Haut war noch immer leicht rosa, aber sie war merklich geheilt.

Sie sah auf und bemerkte, dass er sie eingehend studierte. Seine kieselfarbenen Augen bohrten sich forschend in die ihren und sie schrak zusammen, als er ihre Hand plötzlich losließ.

Er wandte sich ab und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab lässig, woraufhin der Topf den Rest Wasser und Spaghetti in das Sieb schüttete. Während der Topf begann, sich selbst abzuwaschen, hob Draco das Sieb aus der Spühle und trug es zum sich selbst deckenden Tisch.

"Hunger?"

Ginny konnte nur nicken.

ooOOoo


End file.
